La ultima cicatriz
by Yuna Tomoran
Summary: CAPITULO 5 ...Siiii al fin lo escribi !!!!!! Bueno Draco Malfoy 100% .Ginny trata de decirle lo que siente a Harry ,Harry siente algo por Lavender y Ron y HErmione como siempre discutiendo ....ENTRA YA !!!! Y que tus ojos disfruten de la lectura ^^
1. Sueños Premonitorios

CAPITULO 1  
  
REGRESO A HOGWARTS  
  
  
  
Todo estaba tranquilo ,no había nada que le estorbarse ni nada que molestara ,y aun así porque se sentía tan inseguro y con la certeza de que algo horrible sucedería .  
  
El bosque era tupido y muy largo ,o estaba perdido o algo lo estaba haciendo alargarse .  
  
´´ Que tontería ´´ pensó con rapidez ,no hay ningún conjuro para alargar bosques y de haberlos seria tan inútil su utilización ,al menos con el .  
  
Miro hacia lo que podría llamarse el cielo y se dio cuenta de que anochecía ,¿Qué buscaba? ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ,no había nada que le obligase a permanecer en aquel bosque pero si había un quien .  
  
-Socorro por favor –grito alguien ,aunque a través de la espesura solo era algo así como un lamento apagado .  
  
Sus pies rápidamente se pusieron en acción y corrió ,aun sin saber que hacia ,pero en busca del que necesitase de su ayuda .Las ramas de los árboles se volvían con furia hacia el ,parecía un conjuro y quien sabe si no tendrían alguno aplicado ,escucho un jadeo apagado .  
  
-Por favor os lo suplico ayudarme –volvió a gritar la voz mucho mas cercana ahora .  
  
Aquello solo hizo que el ritmo de su marcha ,y de repente las ramas le dejaron pasar hasta un claro , un tronco aparecía caído y en el había alguien ,aunque solo alcanzaba a escuchar sus jadeos ,ni siquiera su ropa .  
  
Sin embargo si que pudo ver con claridad la figura que se alzaba ,la capa oscura lo cubría todo .  
  
Trato de corre y algo le detuvo una mano ,se poso en su hombro y aunque lucho por liberarse esta no le soltaba .  
  
-Abre los ojos –susurraba una voz ronca.  
  
-¿Voldemort?-se preguntó a su mismo volvió a mirar la figura de enfrente suyo se acercaba hacia el .  
  
Dolor ,todo le dolía .Y grito mas fuerte como nunca había gritado  
  
  
  
-¡¡Harry arriba estas hablando dormido!!-Ron Weasley ,pelirrojo y con pecas agitaba a Harry dormido en una cama .  
  
Los verdes ojos de este se abrieron casi con espanto y buscaron desesperadamente la figura negra ,el bosque ,pero todo había desaparecido .  
  
Estaba en una habitación ,decorada de naranja con grandes posters de los Chudleys Cannons .La cama de Ron estaba deshecha y el chico pelirrojo agitaba a Harry para que deportara  
  
Harry comenzó a recordar ,no estaba en el bosque prohibido sino en casa de Ron ,había llegado hacia una semana , y aquel dia según marcaba el calendario sobre la cama de Ron ,era el dia de volver a Hogwarts .  
  
-¿Ya estas despierto?-pregunto Ron  
  
Harry asintió aun recordando con claridad el sueño .  
  
-Menos mal porque hablabas en sueños .  
  
Harry se volvió hacia Ron .  
  
-¿Hablaba en sueños?-pregunto con voz débil producida por la repentina sacudida con la que Ron .  
  
Ron pareció extrañarse de la curiosidad, pero no dijo nada se sentó al lado de Harry .  
  
-Bueno gritabas cosas raras ,decías algo así como que te estaban persiguiendo y gritabas –recordó Ron  
  
Harry suspiro intentando recordar le sueño ,pero era inútil nada acudía a su cabeza solo la triste visión de la persona atada en el árbol .Sonrió tratando de tranquilizar al preocupado Ron .  
  
-Debe haber sido una pesadilla- pero el sabia que no era así ,era una premención aquello pasaría .  
  
Ron asintió y una gran explosión sacudió la casa ,evidentemente los gemelos Weasley tramaban algo en su cuarto y no le extrañaría que fuera algo relacionado con el ex negocio de ambos "Sortilegios Weasley " que se habían visto obligados a abandonar por ordenes tajantes de su madre ...pero últimamente en la habitación de Fred y George había un constante ajetreo lo que hacia pensar en que tramaban algo .  
  
-Seguramente ....-dijo Harry sonriendo a Ron .Aunque no estaba tan convencido ...parecía tan real ...tan autentica ¿Y si era un aviso de los días venideros?  
  
-Bajemos a desayunar ...recuerda que el expreso de Hogwarts sale a las 10:30 y son las 8:00 ,hemos de darnos prisa –dijo Ron en tono responsable ,que se hacia muy extraño en el .  
  
-Tienes razón- corrobo Harry levantándose de la cama y vistiendo rápidamente con un jersey azul con una H grabada en letras doradas "El jersey Weasley " y unos pantalones marrones .  
  
Ambos amigos bajaron rápidamente las escaleras para dirigirse a la pequeña cocina de los Weasley donde la señora Weasley estaba sirviendo el desayuno mientras canturreaba una canción ...en la mesa ya se hallaba sentada Ginny la menor de los Weasley ,que este año cursaría cuarto en Hogwarts ...comía un plato de cereales y se sonrojos cuando Ron y Harry entraron a la cocina .  
  
-Buenos días Ginny-saludo Harry con una sonrisa  
  
Esta levanto sus ojos castaños y miro a los de Harry que eran de un verde claro al instante se sonrojo asintió con rapidez a modo de Buenos días y volvió a bajar la cabeza al plato .Ron sonrió ,estaba seguro de que su hermana Ginny estaba enamorada de Harry ,y parecía que Harry durante todo el verano que había pasado con los Weasley la hubiera estado provocando y coqueteando con ella ,no estaba seguro de que si su amigo se daba cuenta o si lo hacia para ser amable .  
  
-Buenos días Sra. .Weasley-dijo Harry sentándose al lado de Ginny  
  
-Hola Harry ,buenos días Ron ,sentaos a la mesa y apresuraos con la comida o no llegaremos a tiempo para coger el expreso ....¿Has avisado a tus hermanos?-pregunto Molly Weasley a su hijo menor Ron mientras servia a Harry un par de tostadas calientes ,era conocido que la Sra. Weasley exageraba un poco su papel de anfitriona ante Harry .  
  
-No mama –dijo Ron mientras cogía una tostada del plato de Harry  
  
-¡¡¡Fred ,George dejar lo que estéis haciendo y bajar a desayunar o no llegareis nunca al expreso!!!!!!-grito la Sra. Weasley.  
  
Como respuesta a la llamada se hoyo una fuerte explosión proveniente del cuarto de los gemelos que hizo que se sacudieran los platos de la cocina y que Ginny estuviera a punto de caer en el regazo de Harry .  
  
-Ay ,perdona ...lo siento mucho –dijo ella mientras sus mejillas tomaban el mismo color que su pelo  
  
-No pasa nada –dijo Harry mientras se limpiaba una salpicadura de la manga .  
  
-¡¡¡¡Fred ,George HACER EL FAVOR DE BAJAR O SUBIRE YO A POR VOSOTROS ¡!!!!!!!-grito la Sra. Weasley perdiendo los nervios ...se habían roto la mitad de platos que llevaba al fregadero .  
  
................  
  
-Estos niños-dijo la Sra. Weasley remangándose y saliendo de la cocina .  
  
La oyeron subir las escaleras jadeando y abrir una puerta ...acto seguido se oyeron voces ...ruidos ,algo cayo al suelo y se rompió lo que hizo gritar a la Sra. Weasley luego las voces de Fred y George y después mas gritos .Estaba claro que debían de estar viviendo una batalla campal.  
  
-No veas como es mama cuando se enfada –dijo Ron con una sonrisa cuando oyeron que otro objeto mas caía al suelo  
  
-Me lo puedo imaginar –dijo Harry con una sonrisa .  
  
Al instante se oyeron pisadas y pasos que bajaban rápidamente por las escaleras y en la cocina entraron Fred y George ,los gemelos Weasley con ambas sonrisas bobaliconas en la cara y detrás de ellos una enfada señora Weasley ,tenia la cara acalorada y los ojos despedían chispas de rabia .  
  
-¡Buenos días!-saludo George tan resuelto como de costumbre  
  
-Cállate y come ...solo faltaría que no pudierais coger el expreso a Hogwarts-dijo la Sra. Weasley dejando en la mesa un plato con tostadas de malas maneras  
  
-Vamos mama ...tampoco era para ponerse así –dijo Fred mientras untaba una tostada en mantequilla .  
  
Pero una mirada de su madre le hizo callarse al instante .  
  
-¡¡Que no es para tanto!! ....entro en vuestra habitación durante unos minutos y descubro que tenéis montado un laboratorio –dijo enfadada  
  
Fred y George se miraron entre ellos .  
  
-Pero mama ....no es un laboratorio exactamente es...  
  
-Nuestro centro de pruebas –termino el hermano gemelo de Fred  
  
Molly dejo de fregar los platos y se volvió a los gemelos  
  
-Escucharme ...como me entere de que estáis reabriendo vuestro negocio ....- dijo mientas casi estrujaba una pequeña cuchara .  
  
Fred trago saliva y después sonrió  
  
-Tranquila mama ...te damos nuestra mas sincera promesa  
  
Molly levanto la ceja en señal de incredulidad y después soltó un suspiro de resignación ,hiciera lo que hiciera sus hijos siempre acabarían saliéndose con la suya .  
  
De la ventana sobre la pica de agua que se encontraba abierta entro una pequeña lechuza de color pardo muy pequeña que dio un pequeño revoloteo antes de posarse en la mesa enfrente de Ron ...llevaba una carta en el pico y atado a sus patas un periódico  
  
-¡¡Pidwigeon!!-exclamo Ron ,Pidwigeon era la lechuza de Ron que había sido regalada por medio de Sirius el padrino de Harry que era considerado un criminal ,pero tal y como habían descubierto Harry ,Ron y su amiga Hermione esto no era así ,no era culpable de ningún crimen cometido .  
  
Ron se apresuro a desatarle el diario de sus patas mientras Harry le quitaba la carta ,que iba dirigida a los señores Weasley y al mirar el remite se sorprendió al ver que era del mismísimo Albus Dumbledore el director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y uno de los mejores magos del mundo .  
  
-Sra. Weasley la carta es para usted-dijo intentando no parecer curioso .  
  
Molly cogió la carta y la miro extrañada ,seguramente iba dirigida a su marido pero no pasaría nada porque la abriera ella misma ,su marido Arthur Weasley ya había salido por la mañana para dirigirse al ministerio de Magia .  
  
En cuanto rasgo el sobre la cogió la carta escrita de un verde esmeralda .Y comenzó a leerla para si misma por si acaso no eran buenas noticias...  
  
Harry que había cogido el periódico "El Profeta" leyó los titulares no sin sentir una pizca de resentimiento ,culpabilidad y miedo a la vez .  
  
"Mas misteriosos asesinatos "Prosiguen las investigaciones para encontrar al asesino misterioso que actúa mediante maldiciones y que ya ha dado muerte a varios magos y mugles se barajan las posibilidades de que sea Sirius Black ,desparecido de Azakban y mortifago del –que –no –debe-ser- nombrado  
  
Frunció el ceño y los labios al leer la noticia entera ,estaba claro que lo que aparecía en el periódico no era lo mismo que pasaba en la realidad ,habían dado una falsa noticia a los periódicos para tranquilizar a los magos ...pero la realidad ...era muchísimo peor .  
  
Lord Voldemort ,el que fue el peor de todos los magos negros que había dado muerte a sinfín de magos y mugles ,entre los que se encontraban James y Lily Potter los padres de Harry ,había retornado mas poderoso que antes ...Harry lo sabia porque había presenciado su retorno y se sentía culpable porque en cierta forma el mismo había sido el causante del retorno de Voldemort.  
  
Desde hacia varios meses se venían sucediendo una serie de asesinatos que aunque los periódicos se ocupaban de achacar a misteriosos asesinos ...los pocos enterados del retorno de Voldemort sabían que lo habían cometido el y sus mortifagos .  
  
-¿Qué pasa Harry?-pregunto Ron al ver que Harry casi arrugaba el periódico de la rabia .  
  
-Lo mismo de cada día Ron ,Voldemort sigue asesinado a gente e incluso a mugles –dijo preocupado  
  
Los hermanos Weasley parecieron incomodarse ante oír el nombre de Voldemort ,no era común denominarle así en el mundo mágico ,pero Harry solía hacerlo consciente de que ponerle títulos tales como el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ,era demostrar que la gente seguía temiendo a Voldemort .  
  
-No debéis preocuparos ,estoy seguro que Dumbledore acabara cuanto antes con ese viejo loco-dijo Fred abandonando su sonrisa  
  
-¡No hables de esa manera Fred!- grito Ginny ,que la sola idea de nombrar a Voldemort viejo loco la estremecía como si solo la falta de respeto hacia Voldemort significara que Fred corría peligro como si un mortifago les espiara y al oír ridiculizado a su señor pudiera entrar y matarles a todo ,este pensamiento le puso la piel de gallina .  
  
-¿Por?-pregunto Fred  
  
-Tu hermana tiene razón ....no es forma de hablar ....y si alguien estuviera escuchando –dijo su madre bajando la voz .  
  
-¡Vamos hombre mama quien quieres que haya!-dijo George soltando una carcajada ante la estúpida idea .  
  
Sin embargo cuando callo y todos tenían una sonrisa en la cara ante la idea de que pudiera haber un mortifago ,cuando se oyeron débiles ruidos en la escalera como si alguien tratara de no ser encontrado ..Criiic el leve crujido de un escalón ,el escalón roto...lentamente Molly cogió su varita mágica ...al igual que Fred y George que se levantaron sin armar demasiado revuelo .  
  
-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Harry a Ron en voz baja  
  
-Sonaba a pasos y a estas horas en casa solo estamos nosotros –dijo Ron con voz que sonaba a pánico .  
  
Ginny mantenía los ojos muy abiertos y casi sin darse cuenta se iba apegando cada vez mas al cuerpo de Harry con el firme propósito que de suceder algo el chico la protegería .  
  
-Callaos...un momento-pidió George mas cerca de la puerta .  
  
Ahora lo oyeron con claridad ...eran claramente el sonido ,débil pero inconfundible de pasos y Harry creyó oír también el suave rumor de unas voces humanas pero no dijo nada con tal de no asustar mas a la familia Weasley ,lo prometió como Voldemort hubiera decidido lanzar un ataque sobre ellos no pensaba dejarle vivir en cuanto lo encontrara ...no se atrevería a los Weasley a su casi-familia .  
  
CLIC ,CLIC ,CLIC ,los pasos se acercaban a la cocina y de repente todo se cayo ,los gemelos se miraron entre ellos a la espera de algún movimiento pero nada sucedió ....  
  
MIAU MIAU  
  
Un gato de un color negro oscuro como la noche y ojos brillantes salió del rincón donde estaba la escalera y se acerco a la cocina mientras maullaba sonoramente ....  
  
-Uff ...así que había sido esto el ruido de pasos que habíamos oído-dijo Fred con una sonrisa mientras el gato ronroneaba a en sus pies.  
  
George sonrió y al instante su sonrisa se convirtió en sonoras carcajadas que descargaron un poco el ambiente tenso que se había creado ...no tardaron en unirse Fred ,Molly ,Ginny ,que estaba roja como un tomate porque casi se había tirado encima de Harry y Ron .  
  
-¡¡Pues si que tenemos buen oído!!-declaro Fred mientras cogió al pequeño gato .  
  
Por alguna extraña razón el gato parecía que miraba atentamente a cada persona de la cocina y que después sus ojos se paraban sobre Harry ...y de repente le sobrevino un dolor en la cicatriz ...se la palpo y noto que esta estaba calentísima y casi ardiendo ...y de repente todo termino ya no le dolía como si hubieran sido imaginaciones suyas ."Estoy paranoico debe de haber sido todo una simple imaginación mía" ...pensó Harry dando por terminada la explicación de su dolor de cabeza pero de no ser así juraría haber oído el ruido de la puerta de la calle  
  
  
  
Notas de la Autora  
  
¿Qué os ha parecido?  
  
Un palo ¿no?  
  
Vale ya se que aquí no pasa nada interesante en todo el capitulo y que esta escrito fatal ...de momento tengo pensadas varias cosas para los próximos capítulos pero me encanta que la gente me de opiniones  
  
Reviews Please ¡  
  
Para mejorar el lamentable estilo de mis fanfics  
  
Sobre las parejas no tengo nada pensado de momento solo una cosa NO SERA UN RON / HERMIONE , esto esta muy visto ya y a mi me encantan las parejas alternas .  
  
Tampoco he pensado introducir ningún personajes nuevo por mi cuenta ...solo le daré mas protagonismo a otros que no lo tienes (Seamus ,Dean ,Parvati ,Lavender )  
  
Cualquier duda ,sugerencia y etc ...ya sabéis yunatomoran@hotmail.com 


	2. Voces de tu sueno

CAPITULO 2  
  
VOCES QUE NOS PERSIGUEN EN SUEÑOS  
  
  
  
Después de haberse llevado un desagradable percance ,con aquel misterioso gato negro Ginny había decidido quedárselo como mascota para la escuela y le había puesto de nombre "Soot" que significaba Hollín .debido al color negro de su pelaje .  
  
Aunque en un principio parecía que la señora Weasley se opondría a esta nueva adopción de un animal domestico después de asegurarse que estuviera bien limpio de pulgas y tras observar los expresivos ojos del animal permitió a Ginny quedarse con el .  
  
Había llegado justo a tiempo a King Cross ,gracias a los coches que había dispuesto el Sr. Weasley para Harry y sus hijos por miedo a que pudieran sufrir un ataque de algún mortifago .  
  
Tras atravesar la barrera que separaba los andenes nueve y diez para llegar al 9 ¾ ,divisaron la gran maquina roja de Hogwarts que despedía humo blanco y un montón de alumnos de Hogwarts que andaban por los andenes saludándose .  
  
Los gemelos había ido a saludar a su amigo Lee Jordán y Ginny se había alejado de allí con sus amigas que admiraban a Soot .Y había dejado a Harry y Ron solos que se dedicaron a andar por el anden en busca de Hermione a la que aun no había visto .  
  
-¡Mira allí esta Neville!-dijo señalando a Neville que llevando a Trevor en su mano conversaba con una anciana de aspecto peligroso que lucia un sombrero verde con un cuervo .  
  
-¿Es ese el sombreo que lucio Snape verdad?-dijo Harry mientras asomaba una sonrisa en sus labios  
  
-Pues me parece que si –dijo Ron también sonriendo recordando aquel experimento de la clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras .  
  
-Y allí esta Seamus y Dean Thomas-dijo señalando a un muchacho bajito de ojos claros y de cabellos arenosos que charlaba con oto de piel morena y perspicaces ojos negro .  
  
Ambos se volvieron a tiempo de ver a Harry y Ron que les miraba a su vez y Seamus levanto el brazo haciéndoles señas para que se acercaran .  
  
-¿Qué tal el verano?-pregunto mirándoles  
  
-Muy bien ,lo hemos pasado juntos –dijo Ron y al instante se dio cuenta del posible significado que adquirían sus palabras cuando en las bocas de Seamus y Dean se dibujo una sonrisa extraña .  
  
-¿Así que juntos? ¿Y como de juntos?-dijo Dean al tiempo que Seamus comenzaba a reírse .  
  
Harry se sonrojo y agacho la vista mientras Ron trato de arreglar lo que acaba de decir  
  
-Quiero decir que ha venido a mi casa ,estábamos en el mismo cuarto ...es decir pero no en la misma cama ...íbamos a entrenar ...para de reírte Seamus ... tampoco creáis que ¡Dean! ...no es lo que te crees...AUCH Harry! .¡Joder que no soy gay!-dijo al final frunciendo el ceño  
  
Los otros dos dejaron de reírse pero Harry seguía rojo como un tomate ,al final para cambiar de tema Seamus saco del bolsillo de sus pantalones unas entradas .  
  
-Mirar ...este verano he ido a ver Quidditch-dijo dando la entrada a Ron y después a Harry "Irlanda vs. Alemania " se leía en grandes letras verdes .  
  
-¡Vaya!-dijo Harry que le encantaba el Quidditch-¿Cómo quedaron?  
  
Seamus frunció el ceño  
  
-Gano Alemania ...solo porque su equipo tiene fichado a Krum que atrapo la snitch enseguida .  
  
  
  
Harry sonrió ...sin querer choco con alguien que andaba detrás de el y se volvió corriendo para disculparse .Al hacerlo se encontró con la cara de Lavender Brown alumna de su curso .Lavender era alta ,morena de ojos azules muy oscuros y sonrisa bonita ,pero ahora se veía pálida demacrada y con fuertes ojeras bajo los ojos .Harry quiso murmurar una disculpa pero tal vez la fuerte impresión que había recibido al ver a su compañera de clase así le hizo que solo saliera de su boca un gorgojeo  
  
  
  
Lavender asintió como dando las palabras de Harry por un disculpa y este pudo ver como de sus ojos afloraba una lagrima ,ella sonrió antes de que esta cayera y a todo correr se dirigió hacia el interior del tren antes de que comenzara a llorar de nuevo ,no debía de llorar no ante Harry .  
  
Se limpio con rapidez las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos y dejo de sonreír ,se atuso la túnica de Hogwarts que llevaba arrugada y trato de recogerse el cabellos liso pero sus manos temblaban otra vez así que lo dejo por imposible .  
  
El tren de Hogwarts exhibía como siempre la sencilla pero bonita decoración en tonos castaños y dorados y las ventanas mostraban los andenes de la estación repletos de niños ...miro a través de la puerta de cristal que daba al pasillo del tren que separaba los compartimentos ,vio a varios alumnos de otros cursos ...bien...nadie del suyo .  
  
Abrió la puerta y se dedico a buscar entre los compartimentos a uno que estuviera vació ,para así no tener que hablar con nadie ,y encontró con el perfecto ...solo había un pequeño gato en el de color negro con dos ojos amarillos como esmeraldas que se la quedo mirando extrañado .No le dio importancia y abrió la puerta para sentarse en un banco ,chasqueo la lengua al darse cuenta de que el banco que había elegido daba justamente enfrente de la ventana tras la cual charlaban con animación Seamus ,Dean ,Ron ,Hermione ,que seguía con su cabello tan enmarañado como siempre y charlaba de lo mas animada con Harry ...suspiro....con Harry siempre le pasaba igual ,no esque estuviera enamorada de el ...esque siempre que le veía notaba algo extraño en su estomago ...como algo luchando por salir de este ...y siempre acababa cohibiéndose con su presencia  
  
A el no parecía pasarle lo mismo ,si que se comportaba con ella de forma educada y alguna que otra vez se había sonrojado en su presencia pero sabia que no era nada del otro mundo ...se mostraba mucho mas atento con Hermione y con Ginny o incluso con Parvati que lo que lo haría con ella ...¡¡Incluso fue al baile con Parvati!! Pensó desanimada  
  
Resoplo cansada ,y cerro los ojos para descansar un poco pues llevaba varios días que apenas podía pegar los ojos ,la tristeza la recorría como un sentimiento de pena ,culpabilidad ....si era culpa suya ...ella se lo había buscado .Casi como un rumor sordo comenzó a oír una voz en su cabeza una voz fría ...casi cortante  
  
  
  
"Se como te sientes Lavender ...lo se todo de ti"  
  
....¿¡Quien eres?!....  
  
"Se porque estas llorando ....porque no puedes dormir ....porque te  
  
sientes culpable"  
  
....¿¡Que estas diciendo?! ....¿¡Que sabrás tu?! ....  
  
"Todo ...todo sobre lo que ha pasado ....te sientes impotente"  
  
....¡¡Déjame por favor!!....  
  
" Te sientes culpable".  
  
...¡¡Cállate!!....  
  
"Solo yo puedo hacer que vuelvan ...solo yo ....solo yo puedo reparar su falta...solo yo"  
  
¡¿Qué quieres?!....  
  
"Le quiero a el y tu me lo darás Lavender" ....  
  
¿¡Quien es el?!...  
  
"Los sabes Brown ...lo sabes pero no ahora, ya llegara el  
  
momento...llegara...."  
  
¡¡¡Cállate ,cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate!!!  
  
-¡¡Callate!!-chillo Lavender notando que alguien la sacudía violentamente .  
  
-¡Lavender!-la voz se le hacia conocida .  
  
Abrió los ojos y se encontró mirando los castaños ojos de Ginny Weasley ,tenia semblante preocupado y estaba casi sobre ella agitándola violentamente ,en cuanto vio a Lavender abrir los ojos, soltó un suspiro de alivio y se sentó en el asiento de enfrente ,por un momento creía que a Lavender le había dado un ataque y se había asustado de verdad ,Soot había ido a buscarla al compartimiento de enfrente y le había maullado insistentemente hasta que Ginny le había seguido y se había encontrado a Lavender llorando y gritando .  
  
Lavender agacho lentamente la cabeza toda sonrojada ....mira que ponerse a gritar por un simple sueño y además tener que ser despertada de esa manera como si fuera una especia de loca .  
  
-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Ginny con preocupación ,mientras un gato ,el gato negro saltaba sobre su regazo .  
  
-Si si ...era una pesadilla ...una simple pesadilla –dijo Lavender y trato de esbozar una sonrisa pero su boca no la obedeció y siguió tan seria y preocupada como desde que había subido el tren .  
  
-Me alegro-dijo Ginny suspirando mientras acariciaba a Soot que ronroneaba ,pero que Lavender pudo ver que el gato la miraba fijamente con una ligera expresión enfadada ...de haberlo tenido estaba segura de que podía estar frunciendo el ceño en muestra de decepción ...pero que tontería ¡! Los gatos no se muestran decepcionados .  
  
Había mas cosas de las que preocuparse ,por ejemplo las voces de su sueño ,no parecían tener significado pero en su mente lo tomaban ,aquello no eran recuerdos de sus subconsciente ,alguien había tratado de hablar con ella ,Solo yo puedo hacer que vuelvan ,parecía imposible pero y si se dirigía a ...los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas al recordarlo Le quiero a el ..¿Pero a quien se refería? ...¿A quien? ...Porque ella después de todo le entregaría lo que fuera con tal de recuperar... ,además había dicho que volvería a hablar con ella ....  
  
Toc ,toc ,toc  
  
Lavender se asusto y Ginny aunque la miro extrañada sonrió al ver quien estaba en la puerta llamando ,Harry ,Ron y Hermione ,saludo a sus tres amigos y se apresuro a abrirles la puerta para dejarles pasar ,Lavender miro preocupada a los tres ,temía que comenzaran a hacerle preguntas y como haría ella para contestarlas .  
  
Pero sin embargo Harry ,Ron y Hermione se dedicaron a saludarla y después Hermione se sentó al lado de Ginny y Ron a lado de Hermione ,como entre los tres ocupaban aquel banco Harry no tuvo otro remedio que sentarse en el mismo que Lavender y esta se sentó erguida en cuanto el codo de Harry rozo con su brazo .  
  
-¿Qué tal el verano Lavender?-pregunto Ron mirándola .  
  
Sonrió tratando de quedar bien y asintiendo como diciendo que había sido bueno ,¡Joder! Se estaba poniendo roja pero no era para menos tenia los verdes ojos de Harry clavados en su cara .  
  
-¿Y tu Hermione?-pregunto Ron mirando a su compañera que acariciaba a Soot  
  
-Pues muy bien –dijo ella con una sonrisa misteriosa ,escondía algo –Aunque solo estoy aquí un momento porque me he de ir .  
  
Ron frunció el ceño.  
  
-¿Qué te has de ir? A donde ¿Al compartimiento de Malfoy o que? –pregunto sarcástico .  
  
Hermione suspiro ,desde luego Ron era imposible ,entonces sonrió y saco de su bolsillo una cajita negra con la H de Hogwarts en letras doradas ,la abrió con sumo cuidado ,dentro de esta había una pequeña placa dorada que contenía la letra P en mayúsculas .  
  
-¿Y eso que quiere decir ,algún partido nuevo como la PEDDO ?-pregunto Ron extrañado .  
  
Hermione le de dio un empujón con el braco mientras con cuidado saco la insignia y se la coloco en la túnica negra .  
  
-¿Eres prefecta?-pregunto Lavender ,reconociendo la placa de la que había llevado Percy en sus días de colegio  
  
Ron abrió la boca impresionado ,Ginny sonrió como felicitándola y Hermione se irguió con orgullo ,sonriendo a los demás ,pero Ron se veía incapaz de cerrar la boca ¿¿Su mejor amiga Prefecta?? ¿¿Se convertiría en alguien tan desagradable como Percy?? .  
  
-Si ,la profesora McGonagall esta muy contenta de que me haya convertido en prefecta ,así que tengo que ir al vagón delantero ...cierra la boca Ron –dijo bajando la mirad avergonzada .  
  
Pero Ron no lo hizo y siguió mirándola .Hermione le pego un codazo y se le cerro la boca de golpe ,mientras esto sucedía Lavender se giro hacia Harry que seguía con los ojos fijo en ella con cierta preocupación y curiosidad a la vez y al notar los ojos de Lavender clavados en los suyos sonrió avergonzado y se dedico a mirar al suelo .Lavender pestañeo ...¿La miraba a ella con otros ojos que los de un compañero? ¿O había notado algo diferente esta vez? ...se estaba poniendo colorada ...!Le había pillado mirándola pro primera vez y además con preocupación! ...estaba completamente roja ....¿Y si Harry sentía algo por ella? ....notaba el estomago estallándole .  
  
Soltó un bufido de sorpresa y se quedo mirando casi extasiada mirando por la ventana ...la primera vez que sucedía algo bueno durante semanas ...  
  
-Bien me voy..nos vemos en el gran comedor –dijo Hermione levantándose súbitamente y alisándose la túnica para que se viera su insignia de prefecta lo que confirmó a Ron que seria exactamente igual que Percy o al menos al principio .Salió del compartimiento despidiéndose de ellos y se encamino hacia el vagón del principio .  
  
-Bueno ...pues si que le ha dado humos esto de ser prefecta-dijo Ron con cierto malhumor y cruzándose de brazos .  
  
-¿Desanimado hermanito?-dijo Ginny sonriendo con picardía a Ron .  
  
Ron comprendió rápido por donde iban los tiros .  
  
-No...es solo que no me gusta que se le suba a la cabeza la responsabilidad –al notar la mirada del Harry y Ginny frunció el ceño-A mi no me gusta Hermione –advirtió rápidamente .  
  
-No Harry ni Hermione ,de quien será el corazón de mi hermanito de Malfoy –se pregunto Ginny con cierto sarcasmo  
  
Harry y ella comenzaron a reír a carcajadas mientras Ron comenzaba a gritar que no tenían razón y que como creían que le podía gustar Draco Malfoy .  
  
Lavender contemplaba por la ventana como el tren soltaba un pitido y se alejaba rápidamente del anden de King Cross y se internaba en los verdes prados hasta la llegada a Hogwarts ...le hubiera gustado unirse a la risas de los demás pero estaba demasiado preocupada por lo que había creído oír en sueños, y triste por los acontecimientos que le había sucedido  
  
Notas de la Autora .  
  
Me alegro que os guste!!  
  
Gracias por dejar REVIEWS así me he enterado de cómo queréis que varié la historia ...  
  
Sobre lo de NO RON/HERMIONE ,lo estoy pensando porque a lo mejor si es interesante la pareja ,y supongo que os disgustara que haya convertido a Lavender Brown en una semi-protagonista cuando en el libro hasta Seamus habla mas que ella .  
  
Pues para que recordemos que en Harry Potter también hay muchos mas personajes que los cuatro o cinco que conocemos todos y porque así innovo un poco ...  
  
Cuantas veces habéis visto un Lavender/Harry ,aunque no se si esta pareja perdurara lo que si es cierto es que la explotare un poco .  
  
Sobre el gatito ,Soot ,pues no se ...la verdad yo no planeo mis historias ,un poco la trama y eso pero después dejo que las cosas se decidan al azar ...  
  
Lamento el final de este trocito ...prometo que no será tan malo la próxima vez pero reconocerlo soy pésima escribiendo y a las fans de Draco (Mi niño) os prometo que sale en el próximo capitulo  
  
Un Fanfic sin Draco no es un Fanfic XD  
  
GRACIAS POR LEERLO  
  
DEJAR REVIEWS PARA MEJORARLO 


	3. Cosas que crees oir ,cosas que oyes

CAPITULO 3  
  
COSAS QUE OIMOS ,COSAS QUE CREEMOS OIR  
  
  
  
El paisaje cambiaba rápidamente a través de la ventanilla ,de la ajetreada Londres a los verdes y tranquilos prados verdes con bosques a cada lado de la vía ,era verdaderamente relajante mirar ese paisaje y hacia olvidar cualquier preocupación que se llevara a la cabeza ,también recordaba a Harry que quedaba poco tramo para la llegada a Hogwarts ,para la llegada a su verdadero hogar .  
  
Ron se dedicaba a comer ranas de chocolate que Harry había comprado a la bruja del carrito y Ginny acariciaba el lomo de Soot que se había adormilado en el regazo de ella mientras tarareaba una canción .  
  
Mientras que Lavender ...no había apartado en todo el camino los ojos de la ventana ,parecía abstraída absorta en sus pensamientos y se veía tan triste ....tan extraña ...tenia ganas de preguntarle que era lo que le sucedía pero por educación no lo hizo ...y se dedicaba a mirarla con compasión ,con pena y con curiosidad ....pero ella le había pillado y había recorrido en su cuerpo una sensación extraña como un escalofrió cálido ,le había gustado aquello ojos de un azul ,aunque pálido hermoso  
  
¿Qué había sido aquello? Si apenas conocía a Lavender Brown como esque le había recorrido aquella sensación extraña ,exactamente la misma que le recorría cuando se clavaban en el los ojos negros de Cho ,sintió un escalofrió al recordarlos ,no igual no ....parecía ...exacto ...parecida .  
  
-¡¡Ah he comido de maravilla!!-dijo Ron dándose golpecitos en la barriga mientras dejaba la sexta cajita de rana de chocolates que se comía ,y alargaba la mano para coger otra .  
  
-Para Ron-dijo Ginny con voz acusadora ,lanzando una mirada reprobatoria ,le parecía mal que habiendo sido Harry quien comprara las ranas este no hubiera probado ninguna .  
  
Al darse cuenta Harry dejo de mirar hacia la ventana ,¿O estaba mirando a Lavender? ,y sonrió a Ron que esperaba su consentimiento para comer la séptima rana .  
  
-Puedes comerte todas Ron no tengo hambre -dijo con amabilidad .  
  
Ron asintió y desenvolviendo otra rana mas lucio una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara .  
  
-Ya ,ya se ve que estas atento por el "paisaje" –dijo picaramente lanzando una mirada a Lavender ,quien no se dio cuenta de que hablaban de ella –  
  
Harry dejo de mirar "el cielo azul ",para lanzar una mirada a Ron que parecía decir claramente que no quería oírle decir nada  
  
-Miraba el paisaje –dijo con algo de malhumor  
  
-Si si ...¡Menudo paisaje!-y rió abiertamente pero siguió sin llamar la atención de la impasible Lavender –Desde luego es para perderse en sus ojos azules ,pero no es "exactamente " donde mirabas ¡eh tío ¡-Harry comenzó a sonrojarse ante el peligro de lo que pudiera decir Ron y Ginny desvió la mirada de su hermano como haciendo ver que no le oía-La montañas son mas interesantes y hay dos ¡-movió la mano –AUCH ,Joder Harry tienes una puntería –dijo sobándose la pierna .  
  
-Pues cállate-dijo Harry enfadado de verdad ,Ron seguía siendo tan guarro y fanfarrón como de costumbre y estaba preocupado por Lavender por lo que no le gustaba que hablara de ella así .  
  
-¿Qué tienen esas ranas Ron ,alcohol? Parecer borracho-dijo Ginny enfadándose ante un comentario tan grosero (Y tan salido XD)  
  
Ron sonrió mostrando la dentadura llena de trocitos de chocolate y después comenzó a reírse ante la ocurrencia que se le había pasado por la cabeza mientras Ginny murmuraba un "incorregible" y Harry seguía mirándole con una mirada asesina .  
  
Al cabo de un corto rato paro y miro por la ventana ,como esperando algo ...Harry frunció el ceño ante esa actitud ,después Ron se encogió de hombros y volvió a sentarse .  
  
-Es extraños-dijo con impasibilidad  
  
-¿El que?-quiso saber Harry  
  
-Que Malfoy no haya hecho su típica visita de principios de años ,comienzo a echarla de menos ,es aburrido el viaje en tren –dijo mientras llevaba una rana de chocolate a la boca .  
  
-Vamos ni que tuvieras ganas de verlo-dijo Harry con una sonrisa ,aunque en el fondo el también se extrañaba de que se peor enemigo no se presentara en el vagón como hacia cada año para darles la "bienvenida " a lo Malfoy ,y hasta en el fondo juraría que echaba de menos aquellos minutos que tenia para meterse con el chulo de Malfoy-Quien sabe a lo mejor han descubierto que su familia esta a rebosar de mortifagos y no venga al colegio este año .  
  
-¿Tu crees? Eso estaría chulo ,Joder un año sin Malfoy ¡ Ya me lo imagino –dijo Ron mirando al infinito con voz soñadora .  
  
-No esta bien que habléis así-dijo Ginny con algo de disgusto en su voz al oír hablar a Harry y Ron de Draco .  
  
Ron se volvió hacia su hermana con la boca abierta y los ojos sorprendidos .  
  
-¡¡Hechas de menos a Malfoy!!-Ginny se incorporo violentamente al oír este comentario ,lo que hizo que Soot con un sonoro maullido cayera al suelo y mirando a Ginny saliera del compartimiento con la cola bien alta ,como señal de desprecio ,pero Ginny no se dio cuenta .  
  
-¡Que dices! Es solo que no esta bien que habléis así ,podría haberle pasado algo de verdad –dijo de malos modos .  
  
-¡¡Estas enamorada de Malfoy!!-volvió a gritar Ron escandalizado .  
  
Ginny frunció el ceño  
  
-No digas tonterías Ron –dijo Ginny que ya había perdido su tono amable de voz y ahora gritaba casi tanto como su hermano -¡¿Cómo crees que a mi me va a gustar Draco?!  
  
Ron la señalo acusadoramente con el dedo .  
  
-¡¡Le has llamado Draco!!-dijo con los ojos que echaban chispas ,pues se sentía en su condición de hermano mayor que debía proteger a Ginny de cualquier peligro y Draco Malfoy era uno de ellos .  
  
Harry dio un suspiro de resignación ,era casi imposible que cuando Ron creía que una cosa era cierta ,alguien pudiera convencerle de lo contrario ,era testarudo como el que mas y estaba seguro de que la bronca acerca de los gustos amorosos de Ginny duraría lo suyo ,miro hacia la ventana .  
  
Se sorprendió ,Lavender también miraba por ella ,no no miraba estaba dormida o adormilada sobre su brazo ,abrió la boca ,cuando vio que por la mejilla de Lavender resbalaban lagrimas que a la luz del sol parecían plateadas .  
  
¿Qué le estaría pasando? Se dio cuenta de que Lavender abría la boca y volvía a cerrarla como si hablara con alguien .  
  
Llevo una mano lentamente hacia el rostro de Lavender para tratar de despertarla ,pero fue un impulso el que le hizo acariciar lentamente el rostro de la muchacha como tranquilizándola ,cuando se dio cuenta quito rápidamente la mano del rostro de Lavender ,para tratar de despertarla ,y entonces oyó lo que murmuraba Lavender .  
  
"...No se lo que quieres ...no lo se ....te lo daré ....pero a cambio de lo que me ha sido arrebatado" ......¡¡No se quien es el!! ......Por favor ....Por favor no me desprecies ...quiero volver a verles ...are lo que sea ....por favor ...mátame a mi ....mátame a mi ....  
  
Aquellas palabras ...lo que susurraba Lavender ....le sonaban tanto le calaban tan hondo en el corazón de Harry ,hasta que logro recordarlas de donde provenían  
  
-Mama...-murmuro por lo bajo ,aquellas palabras las había pronunciado su madre ,justo antes de que Voldemort la matase a ella ,por salvarle a el .Lavender seguirá repitiéndolo mientras caían mas y mas lagrimas por sus mejillas y Harry no alcanzaba a reaccionar ...no sabia que hacer ..."Mátame a mi ...déjales por favor ...por favor..."  
  
-Es imposible razonar contigo-se oyó la firme voz de Ginny que ya se había enfadado con Ron y a este que seguía buscando explicaciones ,y fue lo que hizo que Harry reaccionara a tiempo ...porque estaba volviendo a recordar .  
  
Se seco las lagrimas que le había caído y llevo su mano a los hombros de Lavender ,comenzó a sacudirla lentamente pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta por parte de la chica ,seguía sin despertarse ,y había dejado de hablar ,volvía a agitarla con mas fuerza ,¡Que no le hubiera pasado nada por favor! Rogó ,mientras la sacudía con fuerza ,los gritos de Ron ...la voz de su madre ....Lavender seguía sin despertarse ...."Cojéeme a mi "....Seguía oyendo la voz de Ron ...."Lavender despierta por favor"...."Enamorarte de Malfoy Ginny!!!!!" ...."Lavender por favor abre los ojos mírame a la cara ....por favor Lavender"...."Cojéeme a mi a Harry no por favor "....."A mi no me gusta, Ron...!!Nunca me dejas hacer nada!!!....."Lavender ...di mi nombre Lavender "...."A Harry NO!!!!"....Dos pares de ojos amarillos ...."A Harry NO¡¡¡"  
  
-¡¡Callaos!!-grito desesperado mirando a Ron y Ginny que seguían peleándose ...no podía soportar mas .Estaba llorando de impotencia de rabia , de ignorancia ante el estado de Lavender que no se había despertado ...que parecía tan débil ...parecía muerta  
  
-¿Harry que?-pregunto Ron confundido ante la actitud de su amigo por tener una bronca de nada con su hermana se levanto para acercarse a Harry .Pero este le esquivo cuando vio que Ron iba a tocarle el hombro ...estaba perdiendo el control de si mismo -¿Qué le pasa a Lavender?...¿Qué le haces Harry?-pregunto extrañado ,porque a simple vista parecía que Lavender estaba profundamente dormida y Harry la agitaba como un maniaco  
  
-¡¡Callaos ya ¡!-dijo Harry ,que seguía sacudiendo a Lavender ,después parpadeo para darse cuenta delo que estaba haciendo ...de Ron mirándole como si fuera un loco ...de Ginny mirándole con aprensión –Yo...-se llevo la mano a su cara ,como reconociéndose ,¿Qué le había pasado? Para descontrolarse de esa forma –Ron ...es Lavender no reacciona Ron ....  
  
Ron frunció el ceño y se acerco a la muchacha llevo su oreja a la boca de ella para poder oír su respiración ...la percibió perfectamente ...Lavender estaba dormida por lo tanto pensó que era Harry que debía de haberse imaginado algo .  
  
-Harry yo le oigo perfectamente la respiración ...solo esta dormida –dijo Ron con cuidado de no enfurecer a Harry y con algo de miedo  
  
Harry contemplo a Lavender con extrañes ,se levanto y se acerco a Lavender y el también la oyó Lavender respiraba ,tal vez agitada y estaba durmiendo ...pero el ...juraría que había oído la voz de ella ....que estaba llorando .  
  
Ante la cara de sorpresa de Harry ,Ron sonrió y ayudo a su amigo a sentarse de nuevo ,parecía aturdido ...  
  
-Tal vez te has adormilado un poco –dijo Ron con una sonrisa –Hace calor aquí dentro y dicho esto se volvió para abrir la portezuela de la cabina para que entrara un poco el aire ,entre sus piernas se coló Soot y se subió al regazo de Ginny ,después se volvió para mirar a Harry con una sonrisa compasiva .  
  
-No Ron...no era un sueño era real ...Lavender lloraba –dijo Harry mirando la cara de Lavender que ahora parecía haberse tranquilizado .  
  
-Vamos Harry ,todos podemos imaginarnos cosas –dijo Ron con la voz que hablaría un medico a sus pacientes –No pasa nada .  
  
Harry frunció el ceño ante la falta de credulidad de Ron y continuo mirando a Lavender con el ceño fruncido que se convirtió en una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que la chica ,al menos estaba viva no como el había imaginado .  
  
Mau ....  
  
El maullido le saco de ensoñaciones y miro hacia el gato que descansaba en el regazo de Ginny ,mantenía los ojos muy abiertos y miraba a los verdes de Harry con fijación ,esta vez no noto el dolor de la cicatriz ,sino curiosidad ,los ojos amarillos del gato miraban a los de Harry y parecía que se había establecido una comunicación de entre ellos ...Harry dejo de oír las voces de Ron y Ginny ,dejo de oír el traqueteo del tren ,solo se concentro en los ojos amarillos que parecían guiarle a algún lugar .  
  
-¿Harry que haces?-pregunto Ron .  
  
Pero este apenas le oyó ,los ojos amarillos....había que seguirles ...que hacerles casos ....cuando...  
  
  
  
BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Notas de la Autora  
  
Que como os habéis quedado???  
  
Con la boca abierta y con ganas de saber mas o con cara de aburrimiento e impasibilidad .  
  
Me ha encantado escribir esta parte que en cierta manera no estaba pensada así .  
  
En este capitulo apenas pasa nada y casi podríamos considerarlo la primera parte del que viene después ...pero esque me encanto el momento tenso que se creo entre Harry y Lavender ...  
  
Me alegra de saber que al menos causa aceptación la parejita que me he inventado .  
  
Todo el mundo pregunta quien es el gato??  
  
Pues voy a hacer de Rowling  
  
"De verdad creéis que es alguien "??? (¿De verdad creéis que no voy a matar a Harry?)  
  
Perdonar por no poner a Draco de forma activa en este capitulo ,en el próximo sale de verdad y ya veréis como XD  
  
Cortito pero ya os he dicho que este forma parte de otro mas ...interesante  
  
Sobre lo de que Ron hable de esa manera tan salida ...bueno ya tiene 15 años y son mayorcitos  
  
Tardare un poquito con el Capitulo 4  
  
GRACIAS POR LEER  
  
GRACIAS POR LAS REVIEWS  
  
PONER MAS ¡!!!!!! 


	4. Humo Negro

CAPITULO 4  
  
PROBLEMAS PROBLEMAS ...  
  
  
  
BUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Un gran estallido sacudió las paredes del compartimiento de Harry ,Ron ,Ginny y Lavender .Y en general sacudió todo el tren ...se oyó el sonido de cristales rotos y mas explosiones procedentes de la cabeza del tren ,la sacudida fue tan fuerte ,que quebró el cristal de la puerta que cayo todo sobre Ron produciéndole cortes en la cara y en las manos .  
  
Del techo se desprendió una gran cantidad de polvo y cayeron las maletas y demás ....Ginny se vio obligada a sujetarse como pudo a el resquicio de la ventana ,y Ron se cayo de bruces sobre el asiento mullido cuando recibió el impacto de los cristales .Harry ,que estaba levantado ,cayo en el suelo con un golpe sordo y al tratar de agarrase una túnica negra ,vio como Lavender caía sobre el .  
  
La muchacha que se había despertado tras la gran explosión cayo sobre Harry que le freno la caída ,se encogió en el pecho de este mientras caía una lluvia de polvo y trocitos de cemento y noto como Harry la rodeaba con los brazos por la cintura para mantenerla pegada a el ,y se daba la vuelta ,poniendo a Lavender debajo suyo para que no le hiciera daño ningún trozo de cemento ni de madera astillada .  
  
Harry aguanto los continuos golpeteos de astillas en la espalda ,de fondo se oía el grito de alumnos que probablemente estarían pasando por lo mismo y el terrible ruido de algunas sujeciones del techo del tren cayendo al suelo ,el desplome de algún que otro techo ...el ruido de vidrios ...mas gritos .  
  
Harry cerro los ojos como si solo así pudiera desaparecer del lugar ...y algo duro le golpeo en la cabeza lo que hizo que perdiera el conocimiento .  
  
....La oscuridad...en su máxima expresión...¿donde estaba?...¿Estaba muerto?....no recordaba nada ....todo negro y de repente una sensación cálida le embargo ...noto algo cálido deslizándose con suavidad por su mejilla ...."Harry..."...la voz le llamaba ...."¿Qué?"...pregunto ...."Abre los ojos Harry"..."Debes despertar".... Como si obedeciera ordenes Harry lo hizo y al hacerlo se encontró en el compartimiento del tren donde había estado ...aunque algo diferente .Había caído gran cantidad de la madera que sostenía el techo ,la ventana estaba rota y lo vidrios habían caído dentro a escasos centímetros suyos ,la puerta ya no tenia vidrios y aquí y allí se veían pequeñas manchitas de sangre .  
  
Sin embargo el se concentro en los ojos azules que le miraban con alivio los ojos de Lavender ,noto la cálida mano de ella acariciando su mejilla ...¿Era ella la que le había hecho despertar?...Creía que había sido la voz de su madre ...pero se equivocaba había sido Lavender ,lentamente aparto la mano de Lavender de su mejilla pues se sentía algo incomodo en esta situación ,pero ella no se mostró ofendida sino que sonrió cuando vio que Harry se incorporaba .  
  
-¡¡Harry!!-grito al mismo tiempo que se tiro al cuello de el ,el chico la recibió inesperadamente -Que bien ...que te hayas despertado ...has perdido el conocimientos .  
  
Harry se palpo la cabeza y noto el calor proveniente de un fuerte golpe con un trozo de madera ...pero antes de nada .  
  
-¡Y Ron ,Lavender!-grito recordando a su amigo ,mientras apartaba a Lavender de su cuerpo -¡¡Y Ginny!!  
  
-Tranquilo Harry estamos bien -dijo la tranquila voz de Ron desde el asiento .Y movió la mano a modo de saludo .Tenia la cara con pequeños cortes de los vidrios que se le había clavado en la cara ,tenia la mano ensangrentada de habérselos ido sacando .EN su regazo descansaba una adormilada Ginny ...Harry la miro con preocupación y Ron captando su mirada explico-Se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza solo esta aturdida .  
  
Harry asintió y se levanto ,¿Qué había sido aquel ruido? Que es lo que había sucedido ,por el pasillo se oían voces sorprendidas ,nerviosas ,llantos ....  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto Lavender que se levanto a su vez .Ella también tenia un corte en la ceja que le hacia caer sangre ....pero ninguno tenia nada grave .  
  
Ron se levanto también dejando la cabeza de Ginny apoyada en el asiento ,la chica estaba bien de no ser descontando la perdida de sentido que tenia .Ron y Lavender miraron a Harry a la espera de una respuesta pero este se encogió de hombros ...tampoco el tenia idea . -Ha sonado de la maquina -dijo Lavender con voz pensativa mientras repasaba los acontecimientos ,después se acerco a la ventana y se asomo a ella ,contemplo una humareda intensa negra de la cabeza del tren y todos el resto de vagones que parecían en el mismo estado que el suyo -Si ...ha sido la maquina ...ha ...explotado-dijo con incredulidad  
  
-¿¡Explotado?!-gritaron Harry y Ron a la vez y se dirigieron a todo correr hacia la ventana .  
  
Pero no vieron nada solo una humareda negra que provenía de la maquina .  
  
-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-pregunto Lavender  
  
Harry se encogió de hombros ,estaba tan perdido como ella ,de todas partes se oían lamentos ,lloros ,voces nerviosas ,vio a varios magos jóvenes de primero bajando del vagón posterior y señalando la maquina ,como ellos mismos también tenían heridas .Algunos cargaban compañeros malheridos .Sin embargo aun nadie parecía haberse bajado de los otros vagones ,los anteriores que eran los peor parados .  
  
-Lo mas lógico seria tratar de ayudar a los que hay en este vagón ,debe haber heridos ...nosotros podemos ayudarles -dijo Lavender tomando la delantera del grupo .  
  
Harry asintió y dio un codazo a Ron para que se moviera ,pero este no hizo nada ,se fijo en la cara de su amigo ,estaba pálido con la boca abierta y los ojos asustados .  
  
-¿Ron que te pasa?-pregunto Harry preocupado no fuera a ser que su amigo tuviera una conmoción a algo así .Pero sin embargo Ron reacciono a su pregunta y se volvió a hacia Harry ,que se dio cuenta de que le temblaba la barbilla .  
  
-Ha..Harry -dijo apenas audible -¿Has...visto ...co...como...han quedado los vagones...que estaban cerca de...de la maquina?-Harry asintió tratando de saber a donde quería llegar Ron ,por la cara de Lavender supo que esta ya lo había pillado ,pues se llevo una mano a la boca -...Her...Hermione es ...una prefecta -¿Y esto que tenia que ver?- El...vagón de prefectos ...esta en la parte delantera .  
  
Harry comprendió ,si Hermione era prefecta estaría en los vagones anteriores y estos eran los que mas habían sufrido ...la aparente explosión de la locomotora ....¡¡Y si a Hermione le había afectado la explosión!! ....¡¡Y si estaba herida!!...o peor aun ....  
  
-¡¡Tenemos que ir!!-pidió Ron al borde del llanto de desesperación he hizo amagos de saltar por la ventana pero la mano de Harry le detuvo -¿¡Que haces?!-dijo tratando de zafarse de Harry .  
  
-Espera Ron ,vayamos por el tren ,por dentro del tren ,si Hermione esta herida estoy seguro de que la encontraremos antes ....de que suceda nada malo ,además Hermione es una gran bruja ...y no esta sola y si no...-se le ahogo la voz al no poder pensar el ver a Hermione muerta .  
  
Ron pareció pensárselo ,pero en el fondo dio por valido el argumento de Harry ,también habían compañeros suyos que necesitaban de su ayuda en aquel vagón ,pero Ron prometió que una vez estos fueran ayudados ,correría a buscar a Hermione ,le tenia mucho afecto y no deseaba perderla .  
  
-Yo cogeré a Ginny-se ofreció Harry mientras cargaba a la pequeña pelirroja en su espalda .  
  
Como una exhalación los tres ,Harry Ron y Lavender salieron al pasillo y se sorprendieron del estado en que estaba ,la mayor parte del techo se había desplomado ,lo que hacia prácticamente imposible el poder pasara al lado izquierdo del tren ,así que tras probarlo de todas las maneras de moverlo lo dejaron por imposible y se aventuraron hacia la parte delantera del pasadizo.  
  
Caminaron por el pasillo ,los compartimentos estaban destrozados ,la mayor parte de las ventanas se había caído al suelo desquebrajándose ,los mullidos asientos estaban algunos medio salidos de su lugar y trozos bastante mas grandes que el que había golpeado a Harry en la cabeza habían caído al suelo .Lavender habría la marcha abriendo constantemente puertas y Ron la ayudaba a levantar pesados trozos de madera para comprobar si había alguien . Harry cerraba el grupo cargando a Ginny .  
  
Con paso apresurado llegaron al tercer compartimiento del tren ,en los anteriores no había nadie por fortuna ,habían comprobado Lavender y Ron ,pero este como se fijo Harry estaba ocupado ,del techo había caído maletas ...por suerte los baúles no se guardaban ahí ,y había una mancha de sangre en la pared que emulaba perfectamente la huella de una mano . -Aquí hay alguien-señalo Lavender nerviosa mientras abría de un golpetazo la puerta del compartimiento .  
  
-Espera -dijo Harry ,dejando a Ginny en el suelo apoyada sobre la pared para ayudar a Lavender .  
  
En vista de esto Ron se dirigió al siguiente compartimiento para ayudar a la gente que se pudiera encontrar allí y así adelantar trabajo ,estaba muy nervioso por la suerte que había podido correr Hermione y Harry lo entendía ,porque el se sentía igual .Situado detrás de Lavender se acerco corriendo a levantar un trozo de viga ...debajo de la cual encontraron lo que menos esperaban .  
  
-¡¡Trevor!!-grito Lavender cuando el sapo dio un salto y se quedo en su mano .  
  
El sapo de Neville...sin duda Neville tenia que estar ahí ,pero no se veía en ningún lugar ,miro a través de la ventana que tenia un buen agujero ,por donde podría haber saltado cualquier persona pero ni en el bosque ni en la vía se veía la figura de Neville.  
  
-¿Le ves?-pregunto Lavender a Harry acercándose a la ventana ,pero Harry negó no había rastro de Neville y no sabia donde podía estar ...como no hubiera bajado por la ventana en un intento de escapar ...o hubiera acabado debajo del tren ...se sobrecogió ante este pensamiento  
  
-No no le veo -dijo con voz seca .  
  
-No le ha podido pasar nada ,en serio ,fíjate en la marca de la puerta ,no señala hacia la ventana sino hacia la puerta ,estoy segura de que Neville ha conseguido salir por el tren -dijo Lavender situando una mano suya en el hombre de Harry para tranquilizarle .  
  
-Eso espero -dijo Harry cabizbajo -Neville se parece un poco a mi -ante la cara de sorpresa de Lavender ,aclaro -No en forma de ser si no en su familia ...sus padres ...ellos también están como muertos ,no le reconocen .  
  
Lavender se mordió el labio al no poder decirle nada que calmara su intranquilidad por Neville ,pero ella estaba segura de que estaba bien .  
  
-Harry...-dijo pero se cayo de inmediato ,incluso lo que iba a decirle a Harry era doloroso para ella por lo tanto no seria ningún consuelo para el ,sin embargo Harry la miro a la espera de lo que tenia que decir ,y ella tuvo que apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos tan verdes ,de aquella mirada tan triste .  
  
-¿Qué estáis haciendo? Venir aquí a ayudarme -se oyó la voz de Ron desde el pasillo y tal y como sonaba parecía que estuviera cargando algo .  
  
Lavender miro un momento a Harry y después dejo el compartimiento para salir al pasillo del tren ,y se sorprendió de la visión .Ron que tenia la cara sudorosa ,cargaba a un malherido Seamus que cojeaba ,y Ginny que estaba segura que acababa de recuperar el conocimiento ayudaba a un medio inconsciente Dean .Se apresuro a ayudar a Ginny cargando a Dean en su hombro .  
  
Harry ,que acababa de salir del compartimiento de Neville llevando a Trevor en una mano se acerco a ayudar a Ron .  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto Ron mirando el sapo .  
  
-No encontramos a Neville solo a su sapo -dijo Harry en voz baja y sin lugar a dudas triste .  
  
-¿¡Que?!-pregunto Ginny para la cual Neville era como su mejor amigo ,e izo amagos de ir corriendo a buscar a Neville por su cuenta .  
  
-Esperar ....estoy segura de que Neville esta bien ,por ahora debemos ayudar a la gente que quede aquí dentro y después podremos salir fuera a buscar a Neville -dijo Lavender calmando a Ginny y a Harry que también quería ir a buscar a Neville con Ginny .  
  
-De acuerdo -acepto Ginny ante la mirada de suplica de Lavender .  
  
Visitaron cinco compartimientos mas y lo único que encontraron fueron a Parvati que se alegro mucho de ver a su mejor amiga Lavender ,a Lee Jordan y a George ,que argumento que al oír el ruido Fred había salido corriendo para ver que había pasado ,y que tenían mas o menos cortes en la cara como Ron ,y a Katie Bell y Angelina Jonson ,esta en mas mal estado ,puesto que como dijo Katie le había caído encima un buen trozo de viga .  
  
Ayudados por George y Lee ,pudieron bajar ,por fin del tren .  
  
El suelo de piedra ardía bajo el Sol ,y este iluminaba mas que nunca ,desde el suelo pudieron comprobar el estado en que había quedado su vagón ,que era mas que precario ,pues se inclinaba ligeramente hacia la derecha y a ninguno le extrañaría que acabara volcando como ya había hecho el vagón de adelante .  
  
Lavender que cargaba a Dean ayudada por Ginny se dirigió hacia la sombra que ofrecía el otro vagón delantero y allí dejaron a Dean sentado en el suelo de piedra bajo la sombra .No tardaron en unírseles Harry y Ron que resoplaban por el peso de llevar a Seamus y Parvati ,y George y Lee que llevaban a Angelina .  
  
Con un resoplido Lavender se sentó en el suelo al lado de Parvati .Su mejor amiga que tenia el cabello marrón despeinado totalmente y un corte en el brazo y pierna ,pero que sonrió con tanta normalidad como lo haría un día de cada día .  
  
-¿Qué tal tu brazo?-pregunto Lavender por abrir conversación .  
  
-Ah-repuso Parvati mirándose el brazo de arriba abajo -Es horrible ,cierto ,me quedara una buen cicatriz ,será horrible ,nadie querrá cogerlo ,y me quedare sin novio .  
  
Lavender sonrió ,no había forma de que Parvati se comportase de otra manera que no fuera tan frívola ,incluso en las situaciones mas desesperadas como aquella .  
  
-¿Y que tal tu?-pregunto Parvati interesada-Por qué no te he visto en todo el verano .  
  
Lavender abrió la boca para contestas ,pero no sabia que decirle ,si que era cierto que casi siempre ella y Parvati pasaban los veranos juntas ,y que este apenas se habían visto ,pero era a causa de los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar ,algunos tan horribles que hicieron que Lavender se le empañasen los ojos de lagrimas ,pero que como había aprendido a hacer los disimulase con una sonrisa .  
  
-Ya ...pero te prometo que estaremos el curso juntas -dijo mientras trataba de evitar la mirada dé Parvati .  
  
Parvati frunció el ceño ,por ella juraría que había visto resbalar una lagrima por la cara de Lavender .¿Qué podría haberle pasado? ¿Por qué no se lo contaba? A fin de cuentas eran muy buenas amigas y se contaban de todo .  
  
-Lavender estas...-pregunto tocando el hombro de su amiga  
  
-¿Estáis bien?-la voz de Harry .  
  
Ambas miraron hacia el chico que estaba parado enfrente de ellas ,no sonreía porque la situación no era precisamente pasa lucir una sonrisa ,pero se veía algo descansado de haber por lo menos poder salvar a los demás que viajaban con el ,sin embargo en sus ojos tenia un destello de tristeza ,se fijo Lavender .  
  
-Muy bien Harry -dijo Parvati coqueteando con el cabellos .  
  
Aunque Harry lo aludió y se fijo en Lavender ,pero esta no le miraba ,miraba un punto en el bosque con fijeza y después abrió la boca sorprendida y se levanto del suelo .  
  
-¡¡Harry mira!!-grito señalando hacia un lugar en el bosque  
  
Harry se volvió y se le encogió el corazón al ver lo que a Lavender había sorprendido tanto .Había alguien estirado cerca de la vía sobre la hierba húmeda del césped ,sin duda aquel aspecto gordito ,no podía ser de otra persona que de Neville y además ,Harry recordaba la ropa que había visto llevar a Neville en King Cross ,que era idéntica que la que llevaba aquel chico .  
  
-¡Vamos Lavender!-grito ,y comenzó a correr seguido por Lavender hacia el bosque .Paso al lado de Ron ,que miraba preocupado hacia ambos lados de la vía para ver a Hermione y que les miro extrañados .  
  
-¿Qué hacéis?-grito mientras no tardaba en seguirles .  
  
-¡¡Es Neville Ron!!-grito Harry en la cabeza de la marcha .  
  
Llegaron al lado de las vías y se adentraron un poco en el espeso bosque ,y vieron a la figura que estaba estirada en el suelo sin sentido ,aquella cara regordeta y los labios tan finos ,el cabello marrón claro revuelto sin duda era Neville .Harry se arrodillo a su lado al igual que Lavender y Ron se quedo de pie mirando a ambos .  
  
Harry cogió a Neville del jersey y le dio la vuelta ,el chico estaba sin conocimientos desmayado ,y aunque Harry lo probo de todas las maneras no pudo despertarlo.  
  
-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto desesperado a Lavender ,ya era la segunda vez en el día que creía perder a alguien .  
  
-No lo entiendo -dijo Lavender tras repetir el mismo proceso que Harry que consistía en sacudir a Neville (Digamos que poco ortodoxo) y después le tomo el pulso ...Bum....Bum...Bum ,si su corazón latía ,aunque lento pero igualmente no había peligro ,ante la mirada expectante de Harry y Ron explico -Esta bien perfectamente ,tiene un pulso normal ,lento ,pero normal ,no lo entiendo ,si estaba bien cuando abandono el tren ,porque narices se ha desmayado aquí  
  
-¿Quieres decir ,como si alguien o algo le hubiera hecho desmayarse?- pregunto Ron extrañado pero a la vez interesado por el misterio  
  
Lavender se volvió hacia Ron y asintió .  
  
-Como si alguien o algo que hubiera visto ,algo que le hubiera asustado de sobremanera y se hubiera desmayado .  
  
Ron se dio cuenta a donde quería llegar Lavender y el peor de sus pensamientos apareció en su mente .  
  
-¿Quieres decir que podría haber visto al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?- pregunto con los ojos bien abiertos y en la voz un tono de sorpresa .  
  
Lavender asintió ,no estaba del todo segura ,era tan solo un presentimiento ,Harry les miro a ambos ,¿Qué Neville se podría haber encontrado con Voldemort y este haberle hecho algún conjuro? ,negó rápidamente con la cabeza y Lavender se volvió hacia el .  
  
-¿Por qué no? Ha habido un atentado quien te dice que no lo ha hecho el-que- no-debe-ser-nombrado ,esta a la orden del día ,el señor oscuro ,esta volviéndose fuerte dijo -pero su voz se quebró recordando los acontecimientos que le perseguían y que no deseaba recordar .  
  
Ron se sobrecogió ,la mera idea de que Voldemort pudiera rondar por ese bosque le asustaba de sobremanera ,así que se agacho al lado de Lavender y Harry ,  
  
-Pues muy sencillo ,si Voldemort -Lavender y Ron se movieron incómodos ante el nombramiento de ese nombre ,pero Harry no le dio importancia -estuviese por aquí y hubiera visto a Neville ¿No hubiera sido mas fácil matarle? ¿No dejaría así ninguna pista?  
  
-Si tienes razón pero...-a falta de un buen argumento Lavender se cayo y se volvió hacia Neville -¿Por qué no despierta? -ante la mirada asustada de Harry rectifico -No! no esta muerto ,no te preocupes Harry ,pero no despierta no os parece extraño ...  
  
Harry se mordió el labio y miro a Ron a la espera de algo que hacer ,pero este negó con la cabeza pues no tenia ninguna idea  
  
-¡¡Salir del medio!!-grito una voz .  
  
Y Harry casi se atraganta al reconocerla ,pues era la que menos esperaba en ese paraje ,al igual que Ron que abrió los ojos desorbitados y dejo caer la mandíbula .Pues era imposible no reconocerla ,solo había una sola persona que conocieran Harry y Ron que arrastraba las palabras de esa manera .  
  
-¿Malfoy?-pregunto Ron volviéndose hacia atrás .  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas de la Autora  
  
Jope ,bueno tengo que admitir que no me gusta nada pero nada este capitulo a mi se me da mejor escribir sobre rollitos romanticones no sobre desgracias así que me han ayudado mucho mi prima y hermana respectivamente pues a ellas se les da mejor De toda manera estoy muy descontenta con este capitulo y espero que a vosotros al menos os guste ,prometo mejorar de ahora en adelante y no volver a escribir de cosas así . Ya están bastante definidas las parejas que habrá en general en este fic ,aviso :no será Ginny/Draco ,abra indicio de un Ginny x Draco pero no acabara así ,bueno yo aviso ,lo que pasa esque no puedo deciros mas :P Esperando fervientemente que os guste  
  
Yuna Tomoran  
  
GRACIAS POR LEER  
  
DEJAR REVIEWS PLEASEEEEE (y os regalo la Play 2 XD) 


	5. Viejos Desconocidos

CAPITULO 5  
  
VIEJOS DESCONOCIDOS  
  
El muchacho que vestia ya con la túnica de Hogwarts y el uniforme verde de Slytherin ,de cabellos rubios ,muy rubios , y ojos de un frió gris ,el peor enemigo de Harry y Ron sonrió malicioso .  
  
-Muy agudo Weasley -dijo ,después miro hacia Neville y se acerco apresurado ,agachándose a su lado y apartando de una sacudida a Lavender que cayo encima de Harry .  
  
Lavender se volvió de inmediato y se encontró cara a cara con Harry ,sus narices se rozaron a pocos centímetros de la boca de ambos sus ojos verdes y azules se veían reflejados en las pupilas del otro y cada uno notaba la respiración entrecortada del otro la calidez del cuerpo del otro ,Lavender murmuro una disculpa que no llego a oídos de Potter aunque si llego la fría y descarada voz de Malfoy  
  
-Potter haz el favor de enrollarte con tu novia en otro lado del bosque .  
  
Lavender se sonrojo y rápidamente se impulso con los brazos para levantarse y miro el suelo sonrojada ,nunca había sentido semejante sensación al estar tan cerca de Harry ,nunca le había mirado los ojos tan descaradamente ni había sentido el aliento de Harry se aliso su camisa oscura manchada de sangre y de tierra y al igual que Harry que también se había levantado ,y también estaba completamente rojo ,aunque miraba a Malfoy extrañado  
  
Este se había agachado al lado de Neville y parecía estar comprobando sus pupilas ,si estaban dilatadas o no , su respiración ,su pulso .Ron le seguía mirando con la boca abierta y Harry le miraba con el ceño fruncido preguntándose sin duda que bicho habría picado a Malfoy para que se comportarse de una forma tan poco normal en el ,pues lo normal en el Draco que conocemos no seria que este se estuviera riendo de Harry y Ron y que le importase un pimiento Neville , incluso le pareció adivinar en la cara de Malfoy ,una mueca de preocupación en sus serios ojos grises .  
  
-Malfoy ,que coño haces -pregunto Ron ,tras intercambiar una mirada con Harry ,en la que ambos comprendieron que el desconcierto por la acción de Draco era mutuo  
  
Draco no le miro ,ni siquiera pareció oírle pues seguía analizando el estado de Neville ,Ron estuvo a punto de volvérselo a preguntar cuando Draco se levante y miro alrededor ,con ¿¡Preocupación?! ,¿Draco Malfoy preocupado por Neville? ,que mas le quedaba por ver .  
  
-Malfoy que te he dicho algo -dijo Ron comenzando a molestarle por la aparente falta de atención de Draco ,que lo consideraba mayor insulto que los que surgían de la boca del Slytherin  
  
Draco se volvió hacia Harry y este le desafió con la mirada ,aunque se dio cuenta de que Draco no buscaba pelea le miraba con seriedad ,con la seriedad de una persona adulta .  
  
-Potter-dijo demostrando su desagrado por Harry ,que duraba desde primer curso en Hogwarts -¿Cuando le habéis encontrado?¿Hace mucho que esta así?  
  
Harry le miro esperando algún insulto pero conforme Malfoy terminaba la frase su boca se expandía mas ,pues no podía disimular la sorpresa ante el responsable tono de Draco ,mezclado con preocupación .  
  
Lavender miro a Harry y después a Ron y vio que ambos estaban demasiado estupefactos por el cambio radical de personalidad de su peor enemigo ,así que se decidió ha hablar ella ,no sin cierta vacilación pues Draco no solo se había metido con Harry y Ron sino con ella también .  
  
-Hace poco le encontramos aquí tirado ,había salido de nuestro tren pues encontramos a su sapo ,allí y sus cosas ,pero no a el por lo que supongo que abandono el compartimiento ,que se encontraría bien ,pero al llegar aquí .  
  
Draco asintió mirando fijamente a Lavender ,y a ella comenzó a molestarle el gris metálico de sus ojos ,casi inertes ,sin ninguna emoción sin ninguna calidez ,no como los ojos de Harry ,que podían expresar todas y cada una de las emociones humanas ,aparto la mirada y Draco sonrió comprendiendo que la había puesto incomoda , se volvió hacia Harry  
  
-¿Es cierto?-pregunto  
  
Harry asintió - Si ha pasado así ,no sabemos ni que le ha pasado ni porque se ha desmayado  
  
Draco asintió , aunque deseaba hacer algún cometario hiriente a Potter ,ni la situación ni su posición se lo permitía así que simplemente le miro con despectividad ,y se dedico a mirar a Neville tumbado en el suelo con la mas tranquila de las caras ,pero profundamente hechizado .  
  
-Esto no me gusta lo mejor será...-comenzó Draco .  
  
-¡¡Por fin te encuentro Malfoy!! ,me dijeron que viniera a por ti ,eres asquerosamente rápido y escurridizo -la voz sonaba despectiva pero con extraña animación y tono hiriente en ella .  
  
Y si Ron no se había llevado sobresaltos en aquellos 10 minutos este fue el que colmo el vaso ,aquella voz que sonaba tan claramente responsable solo la conocía de una persona ,Hermione Granger ,y así era ,desde las piedras rodadas que había al lado de las vías ,la muchacha bajita y de largos y enmarañados cabellos miraba con una sonrisa a los allí reunidos , llevaba las manos en jarra y lucia con orgullo su placa de prefecta ,mantenía una mirada desdeñosa a Draco .  
  
-Justo como una sabandija -dijo terminando su frase en un tono claramente sarcástico ,y Draco la miro con una sonrisa de burla  
  
-Le coges el tranquillo al sarcasmo Granger es ,admirable para alguien irremediablemente sosa como tu -dijo con tono insultante  
  
-¡¡Hermione!!-exclamo Ron ,corriendo para acercarse a ella ,aunque no fue necesario porque Hermione subió hasta donde estaban sus amigos y les miro con una sonrisa radiante  
  
-¿Estáis bien? Me he encontrado con Ginny abajo me lo ha explicado todo ,perdonar por haberos asustado -dijo y miro a Ron que se sonrojo y dejo que el cabello rojo tapara su mirada .  
  
Lavender sonrió ante la acción de Ron ,el principal preocupado por la suerte que hubiera podido correr Hermione y Hermione se acerco a Neville y repitió el mismo procedimiento que había seguido a Draco ,su mirada se torno preocupada .  
  
-¿Sabes que puede ser?-dijo Harry agachándose al lado de su amiga y contemplándola con expectación ,pues sabia que Hermione sabia mucho mas de conjuros que ninguno de ellos  
  
-Ni idea ,es un conjuro y no es de los que conocemos nosotros -miro a Draco pero este se encogió de hombros -Lo mejor será llevarle a la locomotora ,allí están atendiendo a los heridos  
  
Se levanto mirando a Neville con preocupación ,Hermione siempre se contrariaba en cuanto sus amplios conocimientos mágicos no podían hacer nada al respecto .  
  
-Ah por cierto -dijo mientras rebuscaba algo en su bolsillo de la túnica ,saco una insignia plateada tan bonita como la que lucia Hermione -Draco mas vale que trates de tirarlo en otro rincón del camino -y la entrego en la mano a Malfoy  
  
Malfoy soltó algo que podía parecerse a un gruñido de disconformidad y ante la atenta mirada de Hermione se puso la placa dorada que le proclamaba como Prefecto ,y aquello puso la guinda al pastel de sorpresas del día .  
  
-¡¿¡Malfoy prefecto?!-exclamo Lavender perdiendo sus buenos modales y mirando la insignia como si fuera una broma .  
  
-¿Malfoy donde la conseguiste en una tómbola?-pregunto Harry con una sonrisa entre sorprendida y de burla en la cara  
  
Malfoy miro a ambos con una mirada que claramente quería decir que si las miradas mataran ,ambos estarían enterrados y después se oyeron las carcajadas de Ron .  
  
-No me lo puedo creer Malfoy prefecto ¡!!-consiguieron distinguir entre las risas  
  
Hermione les miro reprobándoles su actitud aunque con una sonrisa pues ella se había tomado la noticia de igual manera ,y Draco les miraba con ira ,no odiaba nada mas que aquella asquerosa chusma se burlara de el .  
  
-Disculparme un segundo -dijo Hermione tratando de hacer que Ron ,que se reía como un histérico callara -Creo que lo mejor será llevarle a la cabecera del tren ,están atendiendo a los heridos allí -dicho esto se dirigió hacia Neville (pobrecillo todos burlándose y el ahí tirao en el suelo XD) y le cogió de un brazo ,al ver que no podía con el ,Ron se acerco a ella no sin mirar a Malfoy con una sonrisa de burla y la ayudo con el otro brazo .  
  
Lavender sonrió a Harry con gentileza y miro a Malfoy ,durante un instante, y el también la miro ,y ella se quedo perdida en la frialdad de los ojos grises de Malfoy ,no ,no era momento de ensoñaciones ,pestañeo y se dirigió hacia la vía algo perturbada ...¿había buscado en sus ojos alguna emoción? O era que la falta de emociones de esto la había impresionado ...no ,no era momento de cuestionarse eso ,debía ayudar a sus compañeros.  
  
Draco la miro irse ,¡¡Que forma mas descarada de mirarle!! Solo el podía observar a una chica así y es lo que hizo ,miro a la chica sin perderse detalle ,no era fea ,aunque muchas veces la había insultado ,sin embargo ....estaba bastante bien y además debía decir que era bonita su mirada ...TONTERIAS ,desde cuando Draco se fija en algo mas que no sea en el físico y Lavender Brown estaba bastante plana para su gusto ,sonrió de manera perversa ,pero tenia un traserooo (por no poner culo) .  
  
Ejeeemm  
  
La voz de Potter le saco de ensoñaciones ,le miro y Harry tenia una mirada severa ,pues había visto los ojos con los que Draco miraba a Lavender y algo dentro de suyo le había despertado una especie de ...celos...auque le costaba admitirlo ,con que derecho se creía Malfoy de mirar a Lavender de esa manera ...  
  
-Al menos podías disimulas Malfoy ,cualquiera diría que te la vas a comer con la mirada -dijo de forma brusca  
  
-¿Acaso tu no lo harías Potter?-y después como recordando algo sonrió de manera desagradable -O ya lo has hecho ¿Llego tarde Potter?  
  
Harry le miro con asco ,para ser Prefecto ,seguía siendo el mismo ,chulo ,cabron ,sarcástico y hijo de mortifago que conocía y que odiaba tanto y si no se abalanzaba sobre el era porque sabia que Malfoy no era ninguna nenita y que tenia su fuerza y porque no era momento de iniciar una pelea .  
  
-Malfoy ahora eres prefecto ,te recuerdo que cualquier error de tu parte y te vas fuera de Hogwarts , y que diría tu padre ,ese ejemplar mortifago ,si expulsan al mimado de su hijo -dijo Harry disfrutando de cada palabra hiriente que salía de su boca y que llegaba a Malfoy ,le producía una sensación reconfortante el meterse con el .  
  
Sonrió al pasar por su lado ,tenia la sensación de que esta vez había herido a Malfoy.  
  
-Potter -la voz insensible carente de emociones de Malfoy ,corto el ambiente del bosque ,e hizo que Harry detuviera su camino a la vía -Voy a cortarte en 12 piezecitas y le voy a dar de comer a los mortifagos de Voldemort ,no creas que el ser Prefecto me va a frenar así que vete preparando  
  
Harry sonrió ante el comentario de Malfoy y vio que la sonrisa de Malfoy era mas perversa de la que nunca había visto Harry en la boca de su enemigo ,sin embargo se tomo a Malfoy como un desafío  
  
-¿Es una amenaza?  
  
-Puedes, tomártela como una  
  
El Sol del mediodía era abrasador de por si ,pero de alguna extraña manera parecía intensificarse en las secas vías de tren ,reflejándose en cada piedra y dando esa sensación de cansancio ,de bochorno que producía ,o al menos le producía a Draco ,acostumbrado como estaba a los fríos muros de su casa y de las mazmorra de Slytherin .  
  
Tras haber vuelto a la vía donde estaban aun los gemelos ,Fred se había unido a su hermano y a Lee Jordan y comentaba algo escuchándole los otros dos bastante impresionados ,Ginny hablaba bastante animada con unos malheridos Seamus y Dean ,y Harry ,Hermione y Ron parecían discutir algo mas alejados del grupo principal ,que también lo formaban el inconsciente Neville colocado al lado de Parvati ,que no dejaba de mirarlo con repulsión y Angelina y Katie que ahora mas recuperadas conversaban algo nerviosas sobre los últimos acontecimientos .  
  
Un panorama típicamente Gryffindor ,pensó Draco ,no tenia ni ganas de unirse a ellos así que se sentó en una roca alejada del resto de los Gryffindors a la sombra de un árbol basten amplio justo al lado de las vías .Suspiro ,y recordó como aquellos tres estúpidos se habían reído de su recién nombrado cargo de prefecto ....como les odiaba ...a aquel asqueroso Potter y al pobretón de Weasley ,pero en el fondo a el también le había sorprendido la noticia de ser prefecto ,la había recibido de una lechuza de Hogwarts ,un día en su casa y la carta dirigida de Snape en la que le informaba de su nombramiento le había sorprendido tanto que no había podido parar de leerla en toda la mañana . Se preguntaba si su padre habría tenido algo que ver y al principio esta solución habría sido la mas lógica ,pero después recordó que quien elegía a los prefectos era Dumbledore ,y que su padre no habría podido sobornar a Dumbledore o a Snape por igual ,así que al parecer el misterio de su nombramiento no tenia respuesta .  
  
Su padre ,se le formo una sonrisa al pensar en el ,si siempre estaba ocupado ,aquel verano lo había estado mas que nunca ,tras el retorno de Voldemort su padre había estado todo el día ,fuera y Draco sabia porque ... había participado en diversos asesinatos junto con otros mortifagos ...y en cuanto a el ,su padre se había mostrado muy interesado con que este año comenzase a entrenarse como mortifago y a Draco aparentemente le había gustado la idea ,pero con el tiempo se había dado cuenta de que tal vez aquello que el siempre había considerado un sueño era mucho mas una pesadilla....  
  
-¿Estas bien?  
  
La voz le saco de sus pensamientos ,y en cierta manera se alivio de ella porque sus recuerdos volvían a tornarse desagradables ,tal y como habían sido durante todo el verano ....miro a los ojos castaños que le devolvían una mirada preocupada ,Ginny Weasley se encontraba agachada a su altura y en una pose que sorprendió a Draco pues estaba apoyada en sus rodillas ,y nunca nadie menos un Gryffindor había tenido ese trato con el .  
  
-¿Estas bien Draco?-repitió ella al notar que el chico estaba muy sorprendido y tal vez no la hubiera oído .  
  
-Si...si -dijo ,y reparo en que la chica le había llamado por su nombre de pila y no por el ya tradicional Malfoy .  
  
La miro a la espera de una explicación de aquella actitud tan íntima con el ,pero ella no dijo nada y continuo mirándole con preocupación ,y Draco no soporto mas sus ojos castaños desvió su mirada para darse cuenta de que todos los ojos estaban posados en ellos dos ,los Weasley que le miraban como si estuviera violando a su hermana pequeña ,los asombrados de Parvati ,los enfurismados de Harry ,los atónitos de Lavender ...todas aquellas miradas le bastaron para saber que el era un Slytherin ,nada mas que Draco Malfoy ,el Slytherin mas tradicional y ella Ginny Weasley ,hija de varias generaciones de Gryffindors ,y como despertando de un sueño se levanto bruscamente haciendo que Ginny se diera de bruces con el suelo al resbalarse de las rodillas de Draco y le mirar enfurismada .  
  
-¡¡Encima que me preocupo por ti ,se puede saber que narices haces!!-dijo levantándose del suelo mientras se tocaba sin parar el lugar de la cara donde se había dado el golpe .  
  
Malfoy la miro severamente ,casi insultándola por su comportamiento y entonces también Ginny reparo en que todo el mundo les miraba a ellos. En especial su hermano y no deseaba quedar como una idiota delante de ellos .También noto a Parvati mirándola ,seguro que dentro de poco cuando llegaran a Hogwarts todo el mundo sabia que Ginny se había sentado encima de Malfoy ,y no deseaba ser la comidilla de la escuela  
  
-Cierra el pico Weasley y preocúpate de tus asuntos -dijo Malfoy sacudiéndose los pantalones del uniforme de manera despectiva donde se había apoyado Ginny -Genial ya has echado a perder mis pantalones ,crees que se me pegara tu estupidez?  
  
Ginny frunció el labio de manera que se notaba claramente su enfado ,aquel asqueroso Malfoy ,estaba claro que era el ser mas repulsivo de la tierra ...encima que ella se había preocupado de ver a Malfoy con aquella mirada tan triste ...Malfoy jamás había expresado emociones y aquel destello de tristeza le había extrañado tanto que había querido verlo de cerca ...aunque tal vez se hubiera pasado un poco .  
  
-¿Ginny estas bien?-Ginny lanzo un suspiro de resignación ,la voz de Ron ,otra vez estaba su hermano con su espada justiciera reluciente protegiéndola de las garras del malvado villano Malfoy -Aléjate de ella Malfoy  
  
-Pues dile a tu hermanita que deje de apoyarse en las rodillas de los demás -entonces miro a Ginny con malicia -O esque estas enamorada de mi Weasley.  
  
Ginny se sonrojo entera ,y Ron miro a Malfoy con ganas de derretirle con la mirada ,Harry se aproximo a ellos mirando a Draco duramente .  
  
-Ron tranquilízate -le dijo a su amigo y después sus ojos se fijaron en Draco -Malfoy porque no te vuelves con tus amiguitos Slytherin ,aquí estas sobrando .  
  
Genial ahora todo el mundo contra mío cuando la culpa es de la estúpida pelirroja!! ,Draco dirigió a Ginny una leve mirada que la chica no le devolvió demasiado concentrada en los guijarros de las vías ,que esperaba de ella que dijera a los demás que había sido ella la que había comenzado y además que necesidad tenia el de quedarse con esos estúpidos Gryffindors, sin decir nada a nadie ni siquiera un comentario sarcástico a modo de despedida ,Draco Malfoy miro a todos con despectividad y lanzando un suspiro se levanto y se alejo por las vías del tren hacia la cabecera del mismo .  
  
-Este estúpido Malfoy ,cualquier día -añadió Ron mirando a Harry -Dejare que le des una lección .  
  
Harry sonrió ante el comentario de su compañero aunque se alegro de que Malfoy hubiera abandonado el grupo ,no soportaba tenerle a su lado ...era como una especie de planta carnívora con sus continuos comentarios .Miro a Ginny y se dio cuenta de que la chica miraba por donde Malfoy había desaparecido ...que susto cuando había visto a Draco y a Ginny tan pegados casi parecía que se iban a dar un beso ...  
  
-¿Que ha pasado?-quiso saber la insistente voz de Hermione .  
  
-Ese idiota -dijo Ron señalando hacia donde Malfoy se había ido - Que ha acosado a Ginny .  
  
-¡En serio!-exclamo escandalizada Hermione ,algo muy típico de ella -¿Te ha hecho daño Ginny?  
  
Ginny que hasta ahora había mirado muy sonrojada las piedras de la vía miro de repente a Hermione como si la hubieran ofendido y después dedico una mirada enfadada a su hermano .Pero Ron no se dio cuenta .  
  
-¿Tu estas bien verdad Ginny?-y dicho esto trato de agarrar a Ginny de los hombros en un gesto claramente protector ,a lo que ella se soltó rápidamente  
  
-Ron que ya no tengo 14 años ,no hace falta que estés todo el maldito día defendiéndome se hacerlo yo solita y para que lo sepas ,he sido yo la que se ha acercado a Draco ,y si le he llamado Draco ¡!-dijo con bastante chulería ,dicho esto se dio media vuelta y con la cabeza bien alta se dirigió caminando hacia delante del tren .  
  
Ron la miro con cara de anonadado ,Hermione sorprendida y Harry con una sonrisa ante la demostración de carácter .  
  
-Pero que le pasa?-pregunto extrañado ,antes de que Harry comenzara a reírse ...  
  
  
  
Comenzaba a atardecer ,el Sol iba desapareciendo tras los oscuros árboles verdes que formaban el bosque que bordeaba la vía del tren ,y el cielo se tenia de tenues rosas y naranjas pasteles ,con suaves nubes de forma alargadas ,tras las montañas que se divisaban tras los árboles ,comenzaban a aparecer nubes de aspecto oscuro que anunciaban la típica lluvia de otoño y que comenzaban a oscurecer el cielo ,el aviso de una noche lluviosa sin duda.  
  
Con un suspiro cansado ,Harry Potter se sentó sobre una de las rocas que había entre los raíles del tren ,el cansancio se hacia visible ,es sus ojos verdes ,varias gotas de sudor caían de su frente y trato de secárselas con la manga del jersey azul que llevaba puesto ,estaba agotado ,todo el mediodía trabajando .  
  
Miro alrededor ,el paisaje era desmoralizador ,tras la pequeña pelea entre Ginny y su hermano Ron ,el grupo de Harry ,se había dirigido bajo las ordenes de Hermione hacia la locomotora ,la parte peor parada del tren y era cierto ,cuando habían llegado allí ,Harry creía que había entrado en una chatarrería ,y era un error llamar locomotora a lo que quedaba de ella ,un montón de hierros esparcidos aquí y allí algunos remotamente lejanos que hacían pensar en la violencia de la explosión ,algunos trozos eran especialmente grandes y el resto de vagones había quedado en un estado mas que caótico ,y Harry se alegro de no haber subido a los primeros vagones ,aunque fuera un pensamiento bastante egoísta de su parte .  
  
Miro alrededor para encontrar con sus ojos verdes a sus amigos ,a lo lejos distinguió a una cansada pero bastante atareada Hermione ,corría de un lado a otro de una fila de alumnos heridos ,que estaban sentados o estirados bajo las sombras de los árboles del bosque ,algunos solo tenían leves torceduras o alguna que otra herida sin importancia ,que podía ser cerrada con un sencillo conjuro ,otros mas graves habían sido atendidos por alumnos mas experimentados en conocimientos mágicos ,estos se encontraban algo mas alejados de los trozos esparcidos tras la explosión de la locomotora y en cuanto a los que habían muerto ,no estaba muy seguro de donde los habrían colocado los prefectos ,los que se habían encargado de organizar un poco las cosas antes de la llegada de los profesores y habían formado grupos de gente que atendía a los enfermos y gente que se dedicaba a sacar de entre los vagones aquellos que por una razón u otra no habían podido salir de los vagones del tren ...Harry estaba es este grupo ,solo se había sentado un instante para tratar de recuperar fuerzas ,sabia que tenia que volverse a unir a ellos.  
  
A lo lejos Lavender ,que ayudaba a Hermione con los enfermos le sonrió con dulzura al verle sentado y le saludo con la mano en un gesto muy inocente ,Harry le devolvió el saludo ,aunque Hermione ya se encargaba de enfadarse con Lavender argumentando que los alumnos heridos eran mas importante que cualquier tontería que estuviera haciendo ,Lavender miro a Harry avergonzada y el le guiño un ojos con lo que la chica se sonrojo y volvió al trabajo junto con Hermione, algo alterada .  
  
Volvió la cabeza hacia el otro lado ,donde se encontraban los vagones del maltrecho tren y algunos daban verdadero miedo de que cayeran y aplastaran a los que descansaban debajo de estos ,de entre ellos distinguió al pelirrojo cabello de Ron ,que también estaba en el mismo equipo que Harry y había descansado antes que el mismo (o sea que descansaban por turnos ^^) que bajaba de un salto del vagón ayudando a un muchacho al que Harry reconoció como Collin Creevey ,parecía que caminaba cojo y se ayudaba de Ron al andar ,cuando habían andando un buen trecho dirigiéndose hacia los árboles donde Hermione y otros alumnos atendían a los heridos ,Lavender apareció corriendo de un lado para ayudar a llegar a Neville a la sombra del árbol ,para atenderle ,Harry la miro embobado ,ni siquiera sabia muy bien porque ,cada uno de sus gestos no se escapaba de sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas ,no sabia que era lo que le fascinaba de la chica ,que aplicaba un hechizo para curar la torcedura de Collin ,aprendido de Hermione .  
  
-Oye Potter ,ya se que la chavala esta buena ,pero tu crees que es momento de estar ligando ,pareces una nenaza sentándote a descansar ...porque no vas con tu grupo?  
  
Harry no tuvo que volverse para saber de quien era la voz ,de un Draco Malfoy que le miraba con una sonrisa desdeñosa desde atrás ,se volvió hacia el dedicándole lo que el consideraba la mas desagradable mirada que tenia ,y con la boca tan apretada que parecía una fina línea ,Draco le sonrío antes de caminar hacia un grupo de alumnos de primero que quitaban restos de la locomotora gritándoles algo ,a lo que esto se cohibieron pues a decir verdad Draco podía ser bastante imponente cuando quería XD , Harry le miro con rabia ,la verdad esque el Slytherin para no gustarle su nuevo titulo se lucia demasiado como prefecto siempre dando ordenes ,pero todo había que admitirlo aunque a Harry le doliese ,de no ser por el Slytherin que era el que mas sangre fría había demostrado tener en la situación ,no se habrían podido organizar de una forma tan bien estructurada ,había sido Draco el que había propuesto los grupos y el mismo había ayudado en varios grupos ,curando heridos ,encargándose de sacar a la gente de vagones ,organizando a los grupos ...la verdad ,había que reconocer que Draco había sido el que mas trabajo se estaba tomando de todos ,y observo Harry mientras le veía correr a ayudar a un chaval con un trozo de locomotora ,estaba bastante menos cansado que los demás .  
  
Bueno pues el no iba a ser menos que el Slytherin ,se levanto lanzando un resoplido de cansancio y se volvió una vez mas hacia Malfoy ,que parecía hablar de algo con uno de los prefectos de Hufflepuf ,y recordó lo que le había dicho "Voy a cortarte en doce piecezitas y le voy a dar de comer con ellas a los mortifagos así que vete preparando" ,en su boca apareció una sonrisa ¿Lo diría en serio? ,¿Estaría el Slytherin retándole? ,no tuvo tiempo de adivinarlo al oír la voz de Ginny a su espalda .  
  
-Estoy reventada ,porque se me ocurriría no ponerme en el grupo de Hermione  
  
Se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa ,parecía de verdad cansada con la frente perlada de sudor ,los ojos castaños medio cerrados por el Sol que le daba de frente iluminándole la cara ,los labios resecos y el cabello pelirrojo revuelto con las trenzas medio desechas y la ropa toda manchada de tierra .  
  
-Tranquila ,los profesores llegaran enseguida -dijo con una sonrisa ,que se le quito al instante de ver que Ginny cerraba los ojos durante un instante y caía hacia delante ,como mareada .  
  
Harry la cogió antes de que cayera al suelo ,mirándola con preocupación ,al instante Ginny abrió los ojos y al sentirse tan cerca del cuerpo de Harry que hasta percibía su olor se sonrojo y trato de ponerse de pie pero Harry se lo impidió estrechándola consigo ,y Ginny casi corto en seco la respiración ,era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de Harry ,¡Oh dios y si ahora la separaba y la besaba! .....aunque cuando vio que Harry la sentaba en el suelo sus ilusiones se deshicieron ,Harry no era tan romántico como para hacer eso .  
  
-¿De verdad estas bien? -le pregunto preocupado .  
  
Ginny asintió mirando al suelo pues le daba vergüenza que Harry la viese tan sonrojada ,aunque este le cogió suavemente de la barbilla y le volvió la cara hacia el mirándola con preocupación a la espera de una respuesta ,la mirada de Harry era tan tierna que Ginny no pudo apartarla de sus ojos ,con algo de sorpresa ,y no podía volver a esconderse como tantas veces había hecho cuando se sonrojaba pues la mano de Harry aun tenia presa su cara ,los ojos de Harry pasaron de la preocupación a la ternura ,y sonrió ,Ginny se pregunto en que estaría pensando y se quedo fría como el hielo cuando la mano de Harry comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla ,¿Que hacia ,que pensaba? ,¿Se habría vuelto loco? ,ojala ,por primera vez pensaba que Harry le devolvía sus sentimientos ,cerro los ojos y junto los labios para preparase para el beso que seguiría a eso .  
  
-Oh perdona Ginny -ceso la sensación de cosquilleo de su mejilla -Esque te pareces tanto a mi madre .  
  
Crac! ,toda la ternura ,sueños románticos se rompieron como el vidrio ,¿¡A su madre?! ,abrió los ojos mirándole con sorpresa y Harry sonría algo cortado ,bueno ,sabia que Harry echaba de menos a sus padres ,pero ¿Tomarla a ella como su madre? ,bueno ...era algo extraño .  
  
-Nada no pasa nada te entiendo -no sabia si Harry se creería la mentira ,pero pareció creérsela y volviendo a disculparse se levanto dejándola en el suelo .  
  
Al hacerlo dio un suspiro de alivio ,¿Como narices se había dejado que todo eso pasara? ¿Y todo su auto control? ,tenia que darle las gracias a los ojos de Malfoy que le habían mirado como si fuera una especie de psicópata ,otra vez Malfoy ,que le pasaba? ,tanto mirar a Ginny .....bah! no tenia importancia ,después miro a Ginny que seguía cortada ,¡Que idiota que había sido!  
  
-No te preocupes ,enseguida llegaremos a Hogwarts ,estamos muy cansado -era una buena explicación para Ginny y para si mismo también .  
  
-Eso será antes de lo que cree señor Potter y señorita Weasley  
  
Harry miro de inmediato a la figura que había pronunciado las palabras y le invadió una extraña sensación de seguridad , y sonrió al encontrarse con la larga barba blanca los ojos cansados pero sabios y las lentes de media luna de Dumbledore ,el director de Hogwarts ,al fin! ,pensó Harry ,su mirada era preocupada y como se fijo después no había venido solo ,pues la mayoría de profesores de Hogwarts se habían aparecido en las vías del tren ,a lo lejos Hermione hablaba con la profesora McGonagall y con Madame Pomfrey que ya atendía a los heridos ,Ron y sus hermanos contaban algo a ¿¡Remus Lupin?! ,si la vista no le engañaba ...era el , y Draco Malfoy hablaba seriamente con Severus Snape .  
  
-¡Profesor Dumbledore! ,¿Que ha pasado? ,¿Saben quien ha hecho esto? -pregunto Harry azorado ,con ganas de preguntarle todas las incógnitas que tenia en mente .  
  
Dumbledore sonrió ,aunque seguía mostrando signos de intranquilidad y preocupación .  
  
-No se preocupe por eso ahora Potter ,será mejor que regresen a Hogwarts a descansar ,allí todo se aclarara de veras -miro entonces al tren -Me temo que hemos sido ciegos si no hemos visto el peligro que esto supondría .  
  
Parecía que había chasqueado la lengua en gesto de desánimo , como si algo no hubiera funcionado ,aunque con el cansancio que llegaba encima probablemente le habría parecido .  
  
-¿Que harán con los heridos profesor? ,¿Les ayudamos a trasladarlos al colegio?-pregunto Ginny entonces mirando hacia las filas de heridos atendidos por Madame Pomfrey  
  
Dumbledore sonrió a la chica con tranquilidad deseando infundársela a ella .  
  
-Ya han trabajado mucho hoy ,han hecho una gran labor ,en especial la señorita Granger -Harry y Ginny intercambiaron mirada de mutuo acuerdo -y el señor Malfoy -aquí Harry frunció el ceño ,Dumbledore la contemplo con una sonrisa de comprensión y Harry le pareció que había murmurado " No fue tan mala idea nombrarle prefecto" .  
  
-¿Y Neville profesor ,se pondrá bien?-pregunto Harry mirando hacia donde Neville estaba siendo reconocido por McGonagall .  
  
-Eso habrá que hablarlo en otra ocasión -sonrió mirando a sus dos alumnos -Bueno creo que es el momento justo de volver a Hogwarts -antes de que ninguno de los dos preguntara algo aclaro-Mas allá de las vías encontraran otro tren que les esta esperando para volver al colegio ,apresúrense a tomarlo . Dicho esto se volvió y se encamino hacia donde estaba Neville con McGonagall ,Harry le vio marcharse y al oír un suspiro se volvió hacia Ginny que miraba al profesor Dumbledore con el ceño fruncido .  
  
-¿Que pasa? -le pregunto al ver la mirada de desconfianza que lanzaba a Dumbledore .  
  
-Ah!-pareció salir de algún pensamiento -No nada esque...no te ha parecido que Dumbledore chasqueaba la lengua cuando ha hablado de lo pasado en el tren? -Harry asintió - Bueno ,me ha parecido que estaba descontento .  
  
Harry lanzo una carcajada ,aunque el también lo había pensado en su momento ,pero lo había descartado porque Dumbledore era incapaz de hacer algo como eso , y miro al tren y a los restos de la locomotora ,apoyando su idea ,era imposible pensar que Dumbledore había hecho algo así.  
  
-Vamos Ginny ,estas hablando de Albus Dumbledore -Ginny pareció asentir en acuerdo con Harry -Estamos cansados lo mejor será que vallamos a coger ese tren -y saludo a Hermione y Ron que ya les esperaban a un lado de la vía para también dirigirse al tren .  
  
Se encamino junto con Ginny a su lado ,Hermione parecía mas cansada que la propia Ginny pero lucia una sonrisa ,y Ron simplemente no parecía estar con ello ,cada vez que alguien le preguntaba algo soltaba un gruñido parecido a un si o a un no .  
  
-¿Que vamos?-pregunto Hermione ,al rato de haber explicado a Harry ,lo que había oído que la profesora McGonagall sobre el estado de Neville ,que parecía profundamente hechizado y necesitaría del cuidado de Dumbledore para deshacer el hechizo .  
  
-¿Habéis visto a Lavender?-pregunto Ginny recordando a la que había sido su compañera durante casi todo el viaje y les había ayudado a sacar a casi todos los heridos de los vagones .  
  
Hermione asintió y señalo hacia el lado opuesto ,allí de pie y con una expresión tan cansada como la que lucían ellos ,Lavender parecía estar escuchando algo que le contaba Pavarti que lucia tan resuelta como siempre y que se había negado a moverse de la sombra del árbol donde había estado sentada desde que habían llegado ha la cabecera del tren ,pero no parecía prestarle atención sino que miraba hacia el otro lado ,Harry siguió su mirada y vio que miraba en dirección donde Draco Malfoy parecía estar discutiendo con Pansy Parkinson ,aunque la chica le miraba que casi podían ver como le caía la baba a cada movimiento ,el parecía bastante enfadado ,suponía por el cansancio ,aunque la mirada de Lavender parecía tan ausente que ni siquiera era muy seguro que mirase a Draco ,los demás continuaron hablando pero Harry fijo sus ojos en Lavender ,y ella consciente que la miraban se volvió y le sonrió .  
  
El le devolvió la sonrisa y después miro a Hermione que continuaba hablando sobre todo lo que había tenido que trabajar y que le parecía ridículo que Ron se quejase ...lastima se había perdido otra discusión de la parejita ,y algunas solían ser buenas ,lo suponía por la sonrisa de Ginny .  
  
-Vale ,vale esta bien -resolvió Ron llevándose una mano a los oídos -¿Que pretender dejarme sordo?  
  
Hermione no dijo nada y se cruzo de brazos algo ofendida ,se volvió y comenzó a andar .  
  
-¡A donde vas!-le pregunto Ron ,bueno mas bien grito .  
  
-No pienso seguir discutiendo contigo -dijo ella levantando la cabeza en un gesto de claro orgullo .  
  
Ron sonrió ,porque le gustaba tanto todo lo que Hermione hacia? ,y después recordando que el seguía enfadado con ella dio otro suspiro y ella le miro a la espera de que Ron le dijera algo ,con una sonrisa se volvió otra vez y comenzó a andar alejándose de ellos .  
  
-Eh! Espera aun no he terminado contigo -dijo Ron apresurándose a seguirla  
  
Harry y Ginny les siguieron con una sonrisa en la boca .  
  
-Están hechos el uno para el otro -dijo el viendo como Hermione reducía la marcha para que Ron la cogiera y comenzaran a discutir de nuevo .  
  
-Si -apunto Ginny y se quedo con las ganas de decir " Como nosotros dos" ,per tal vez era porque ella no diría nunca eso o porque no estaba muy segura de que eso fuera verdad no lo dijo y se alegro de estar al lado de Harry y hablar con el de camino a donde les esperaba el tren que les llevaría a Hogwarts .  
  
Harry suspiro al divisar a lo lejos la figura del tren este no era tan grande como en el que había viajado hasta allí ,pero para lo que faltaba de viaje ya estaba bien ,era prácticamente igual que el otro con maquina de vapor y vagones antiguos ,espero mientras los demás subían al vagón y después miro alrededor ,vio como Malfoy se subía un vagón adelante precedido de Crabble y Goyle los guardaespaldas de Draco ,se pregunto si la amenaza que le había hecho seria de verdad ,conociendo a Malfoy ,si seguro que este curso Voldemort tenia algo preparado algo para el ,el pensamiento era tan desagradable que le precedió una escalofrió por la espalda ,no sabia que no debía pensar en Voldemort ,era una amenaza pero no estaba bien que pensara todo el día en ello y se obsesionara ,de todas maneras sabia que no seria un año fácil en Hogwarts .  
  
-¿Vamos Harry?-le pregunto Ginny desde el vagón esperándole .  
  
Harry asintió y subió tras ella antes de que el tren se pusiera en marcha en dirección a Hogwarts ,seria una año interesante pensó Harry con una sonrisa viendo el paisaje tras las ventanas y aunque no debía pensar en ello ,seria una suerte si terminaba con vida .  
  
  
  
N. de la Autora  
  
Holaaaaaa!!!!  
  
Lo se lo se hace años que no escribo pero tengo buenas razones para ellos ,me he dado una vuelta por Londres ,si por el hogar de nuestros personajes ...y he visto King Cross donde filmaron la película y me he comprado una camiseta del Draco ^^ , nada al fin he vuelto y he terminado el capitulo ,aunque no me siento muy orgullosa de este final la verdad me parece todo el capitulo un asco ,de verdad no me gusta nada como ha quedado ^ ^ ...¿Que os parece a vosotros?  
  
Como soy fan de Draco Malfoy pues ya veis le he puesto por todos lados (Rowling sácalo mas en tus libros) ,eso si saca el 5 que también es otra XD  
  
Bueno como veréis en este capitulo he puesto un buen repertorio de parejas Ginny/ Draco ,Ginny/ Harry ,Draco / Lavender ,Harry / Lavender ,y la favorita de todos Hermione / Ron .  
  
Me encanta el personaje de Lavender pero no se si os gusta que le de tanta importancia ^^  
  
El Fanfic ya esta definido a modo grosso ,me quedan algunas pijerias pero ya casi esta acabado y ya hay definidas las parejas y etc y alguna que otra sorpresilla .  
  
No se ,a mi me parece que escribo muy poco y me sabe mal que las partes sean tan cortas ,bueno esque este capitulo no da mas de si ...ya veréis el próximo je je ,voy a dejar ir mi imaginación macabra jua jua xDDDDD (kuñaooooooo)  
  
Ah antes de que me olvide tengo a puntissimo un Fanfic de Harry Potter ,un AU (Alternate Universe que se me da muy bien ) sobre Moulin Rouge " Cuenta la historia de una prostituta y de un hombre que se enamora de ella ,al principio Amor ,Pasión ,celos , sospecha ,traición .Los celos si los celos te volverán locooo " y dentro de poco are otro sobre FFX ala os queda Yuna pa rato y bueno si os gusta FFVII leeros mi otro Fanfic " Affair" (Rufus/Elena) ,después de esta publicidad mas cosas a comentar (Joer esto parece un Free Talk)  
  
Bueno he metido a Remus Lupin no por nada sino por tener mas puntos de apoyo ^^ .En el siguiente capitulo veremos que le pasa a Neville y mas parejas que se formaran y a lo mejor ya me cargo a alguien xD (Toy pensando en un Draco / Ginny pero no se) Me quedan un capitulillo mas y después pasamos al romance 100% ,traición ,celos ,engaños ,amor oculto xDD  
  
Paso a comentar las reviews que me habéis dejado (Muchas gracias sniff sniff ,dedico estas reviews a mi madre ,a mi abuela .....)  
  
Martha : ¿Te gusto? ^^ a mi me gusto mucho lo que pusiste me alegro de que te guste ,ya te enviare la Play 2 ,ya tranquila esque tarda un poco en llegar ,no se ,no creo que sea muy largo este  
  
Snmh : ¿He escrito bien el nombre? ...bueno pues al menos a ti te gusto a mi nada ^^ no se me da muy bien escribir desgracias y cosas así pero si te gusto pos mejor lee este a ver si también te gusta ,que lo dudo mucho ,sniff me ha quedao fatal ,¿Te gusta el Harry/Lavender? ,si que tenemos cosas en común ^^ ,nah me alegro mucho que te guste ,también creo que antes de crear personaje hay que utilizar aquellos que tan poco se utilizan en el libro ^ ^  
  
Lucil : Mas que una relación con Lily ,ya veréis que es lo que le acaba pasando a Lavender .Tranquila que no vuelvo a Harry loco ,solo un poco traumático  
  
Ammy : Muchas gracias por el review ,no es tan corto es larguito muchas gracias  
  
Esque bueno graciassss a todos ...venga poner mas a ver si me animo a escribir el sexto ^^ 


End file.
